Our Winter
by flipfloppandas
Summary: 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple. Sequel to 'Our First Summer'.
1. Thanksgiving Break

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1327

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

So I did it, I made the sequel! Hurray yay woo! This story will also be updated every day of December like the previous on was. But yeah most of this isn't planned, because December really snuck up on me so, just a heads up... I hope you guys enjoy!

*You should probably read 'Our First Summer' if you haven't before reading this story, or you may get confused*

**Update** Okay sorry I had to repost this because it said I uploaded the story around 2 in the morning, but the computer still said I uploaded on 11/30 instead of 12/1 and it made me mad so... yeah major fail on my part. I'm sorry :/

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #1-** _Thanksgiving Break_

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" Goten yells up to the ceiling, his back pressed against the wooden door. There are people down the hallways pointing and snickering at him, and he's glad to amuse them.

It's nearly ten seconds later when he hears a loud "Shut up!" coming from the other side of the door, before it swings open. He turns around, and comes face to face with his lavender-haired boyfriend, who is watching him with an irritated expression.

Goten smiles and leans in, pecking Trunks on his lips. "Good morning, babe." Or at least, it was morning in the states.

Trunks rolls his eyes—Goten knew that he could openly kiss Trunks in this hallway, because after almost four months of the Son popping up around here, it was quite obvious that they were a couple—and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Are you ready to meet my new roommate?" Trunks asked.

"Sure thing." Trunks' old roommate decided that the 'whole college thing' wasn't working out for him, and moved out not too long ago. There had been also been another student who needed a roommate, and moved in with Trunks a few days ago, hence why Goten had never met him.

Goten stepped into the room, only to turn and press his lips briefly to Trunks' cheek. "So where is he at?"

"Uhh..." came from a voice that Goten did not recognize. He turned in the direction it came from, and found out that he did not like what he saw.

A young man stood over by the window, looking rather awkward with his arms crossed over his chest. He was tall, with brown skin, and well-defined muscles shown from his sleeveless shirt. His chocolate eyes were large, his skin looked smooth, and his braided hair looked strange, but still rather interesting.

This guy was _handsome, _and very much at that.

'_I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous,'_ Goten chanted to himself. He had thought that he was ready to handle Trunks being in the proximity of attractive males by now, but apparently he wasn't. Not that he had much practice; Trunks' last roommate wasn't all that appealing. Stringy blond hair, grungy frame, and bloodshot eyes—Trunks had told Goten of his suspicions that the guy was a stoner—just the _thought_ of that dude stealing _his_ Trunks was nearly laughable.

Goten wanted _that_ guy back, and right now.

"This is my new roommate, Tyrese Hill," Trunks says, oblivious to Goten's uncertainty.

"Er... Hello?" Tyrese says to Goten, holding out his hand.

Goten repeated the English word as he shook the boy's hand. "Hello."

And then, Trunks was speaking English. English words that Goten could not understand. A hodgepodge of mess was being spoken between the two roommates, and Goten could do nothing but watch in envy. He heard "Son Goten" throughout that mess, but that was all. He crossed his arms, and silently stared at the wall in annoyance and repeated his mantra in his head.

Well, he was silent, until Tyrese leaned down a bit, so Trunks could whisper in his ear. Goten—involuntarily—squeaked.

The other males in the room jumped in surprise, before Trunks started laughing. The Son flushed.

"Goten, I don't think you need to be worried." Trunks says in Japanese, cocking his hip, and folding his arms over his chest.

"Who said I was worried?" Goten grumbles.

"Your face," Trunks replies, amusement written all over him. "But I'm telling you, there is no reason to be worried."

The Son can't help but roll his eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because, Tyrese is straight, and has a girlfriend he's been dating for almost two years a few hallways over. Her name is Erana Finch; nice girl. I should take you down to say 'hi' sometime."

Goten's lips form an 'O', before he blushes. Well that was embarrassing.

"Gomen," the noirette says to Tyrese sheepishly.

Trunks translates for him, and the dark-skinned boy laughs a bit before nodding in Goten's direction. Tyrese then looks at his cellphone, and turns away.

Trunks laughs again, before moving towards his bed. "Let me capsulize my stuff and we can go."

Goten nodded, and turned towards the window. The Americans apparently celebrated a holiday known as 'Thanksgiving'. Goten didn't particularly care about the holiday since his family was not partaking in it, but was thankful for it all the same, since it meant that Trunks would be coming home for nearly a week.

Even though Goten himself had to be in school during the visit...

Goten dropped his head against the window. The glass was cold as little white flurries trickled past it, leaving the grass below frosted. Goten thought it was a little early to snow, but then again, he wasn't quite familiar with the weather patterns in America.

Goten turned his head, and saw Trunks saying his goodbyes to Tyrese, before making his way over towards him.

"Ready to go?" Trunks asked.

Goten then furrowed his brow and grumbled. "No." It was cold, and he did not want to go back out there.

Trunks laughed, zipped up Goten's jacket, and pulled his hat over his ears. Goten leaned in for a quick kiss, but Trunks backed away.

"Hey," Goten says in frustration.

Trunks ticks his head in Tyrese's direction. "I like him, and I'd rather not scare him off, kay?"

Goten recognizes the English word, "thank you" coming from Tyrese, and Goten—over his original embarrassment, because he is a Son, and standard humiliating experiences don't affect him for long—laughs.

"Alright let's go," Trunks says, unlatching the window.

"Wait we're..." he looked over in uncertainty at the new roommate.

"Look at the poster over his bed," Trunks replies.

Goten indeed looks over, and is surprised to see a picture of Tien on the wall. The hairless man is young, smirking, and levitating a few feet off of the ground.

"Fun fact about Tyrese," Trunks says as he drops from the window. "His favorite fighter is Tien Shinhan, despite him competing in the world martial arts tournament long before our time. So yes, Tyrese knows people can fly."

"Oh well in that case." Goten leaps from the window, and sticks his hand back inside. "Sayōnara, Tyrese-san!"

The boy ticks his hand in Goten's direction. Goten smiles, and does a flip just for Tyrese's amusement, and catches up with his boyfriend, who is already leaving him behind. When he reaches Trunks, he bumps into him, causing the lavender to laugh, and bump into him as well.

Once Goten's body is still again, he asks, "So, what were you whispering to Tyrese about?"

He sees the corner of Trunks' lip quirk. "About how I've got an amazingly jealous boyfriend who will not consider the fact that the majority of men in the world are _straight_, and it would be rather unlikely that I would not _only_ get a gay roommate, but one that was _better_ than the one I already have."

Goten flushes. "Very funny."

"Oh don't worry, it was."

"Whatever," Goten replies, taking Trunks' hand. "You aren't going to ruin my good mood. You're going to be home for a whole week!"

"Almost a whole week," Trunks corrected. "Besides, you're still going to be in school, and I have a paper to write."

"Didn't I just say 'you aren't going to ruin my good mood'?" Goten says, pulling Trunks closer, and nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

"You might have mentioned it," the elder replies. "Now get off. It's hard to fly when you're clinging to me."

So what did Goten do? He curled his arms around Trunks' waist, and wrapped his leg around Trunks' knees of course. Why? Mainly it's because Trunks deserves to be punished for messing with him about Tyrese earlier. Also, well, because he would not be 'Goten' if he didn't get on Trunks' nerves every _once_ and a while.

From Trunks complaints and efforts to break free, Goten figures he's successful.

_End_

So I based the OC Tyrese off of my older cousin. I shared this with you so that if he becomes a significant character, you know why xD.


	2. Snowballs

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work... I also don't own The Cheesecake Factory

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 662

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #2-** _Snowballs _

Trunks drums his fabric-covered fingers against the frigid metal of the picnic table. Winter weather had hit early this year, and _hard _(much to Goten's chargin.) It was mid-morning, and three inches of pure powder covered the ground, and only grew faster from the quickly falling snow. Trunks didn't mind so much. His coat was warm, and he liked snow.

"So how's college?" Trunks turned towards Marron, who was waiting for an answer. Trunks was glad that Krillin brought her over to Capsule Corporations, because despite her age, they were close, and he definitely considered her to be one of his best friends (a nice title; he only had one other one of those, and well, you know who that is.)

"It's alright I guess. My one professor seriously needs to get a reality check, and understand that no one in the class wants to listen to his 'lovey-dovey' conversations with his wi-."

Trunks' sentence was cut off, by an object thudding against the back of his head. The object crumbles, and trails down his hat, and onto his exposed neck, chilling his skin.

"Oh my gosh," Marron says as she throws a hand over her mouth to poorly conceal her laughter. Trunks nods his head a couple of times, because he sees how things are going to be.

He swings his legs from the connected bench, and turns around. He's about to give Goten a look that means '_It's on_!' when he is cut off by mystery snow hitting Goten in the face.

The Son is just as dazed as Trunks, as he brushes the powder off of his face. The three teenagers look around, as a small voice catches their attention.

"Don't think you can hit Trunksie and get away with it, Uncle Goten!" Shouts Pan, another snowball clutched in her mitten. Her determined eyes set on Goten.

"Let's get him, Pan!" Trunks says, scooping up snow and running as he packs it together.

"What? No! Bra, Marron, help me!" Goten exclaims, running away from his boyfriend and niece. The two other girls indeed join, and it's not long before the snowballs were flying. Balls of hard snow broke against Trunks' body as he ran about, pelting any moving body that wasn't Pan.

"Ah, Goten!" Marron shouts as she was lifted off of her feet by her underarms, acting as a shield for Goten. Trunks and Pan reveled in the opportunity.

"I'm too beautiful to get snowballed!" the noirette teenager exclaims.

"You're silly, Goten," Bra says as her and Pan sit down on the snow to laugh. Marron finally wiggles out of Goten's grasp, and playfully shoves him. Goten brushes snow from his cheeks, and looks over towards the two little girls.

"Hey, where did Trunks go?" The Son asks, his eyes sweeping back and forth in search of his missing boyfriend. Marron shrugs.

"_Crap_," Goten says and moves to turn around, but it's already too late. There is a hand down his shirt collar, and frigid powder sliding down his back.

He shrieks and jumps around, trying desperately to remove the snow, as loud laughs sound around him. He turns around with his brows furrowed, and sees that Trunks is bent over with his arms wrapped around his abdomen laughter spilling from him. Goten smirks and runs over, the lavender completely oblivious. Trunks can barely open his eyes, when he is lifted off of his feet, with muscled arms wrapped tightly around his arms and waist.

"Alright, I'll buy cheesecakes for whoever hits Trunks with the most snowballs."

"Ah, No!" Trunks shrieks and kicks his legs in an effort to escape. He fails, and can do nothing against the three girls who are pelting him with the cold balls of snow.

XXX

In the end, it was Bra who won the cakes, and Trunks—sitting in the booth at The Cheesecake Factory, with new clothes, and Goten's arm around his shoulders—was annoyed at how much she was enjoying them.

_End_


	3. Sweaters

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1136

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

_*There is implied sexual content in this drabble.*_

Blegh, I try not to make these over 1000 words, but it's hard. I hope you guys don't mind xD

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #3-** _Sweaters _

Goten bites his lip and taps his pencil against his forehead, his body wrapped up in a cozy blanket. He was not sure why he moved onto French 4, when he was struggling in French 3 _with_ Trunks' help. What was he ever going to use French for anyway? Or History, or Chemistry, or Calculus, or any other class he has not named that isn't lunch.

"Having trouble in the paradise that is senior year?"

Goten looks over and glares. "Having trouble in the paradise that is writing a three-hundred page paper?"

"Try twenty pages, and yes, thank you for asking," Trunks grumbles, not moving his eyes from the laptop he has balanced on his drawn-up thighs. "My teacher has, like, eighty students, so why would she torture _herself_ by making us write 1600 pages of crap that _she'll_ have to read and grade?"

Trunks may be amazing at mental math—and just about everything else—but when it came to essays, he was utter trash. "How many pages do you have done?"

"Like, ten."

"When is it due?"

"Yesterday." Trunk rubs his hands over his eyes. "I'm going to have to ask for an extension. My professor is a push-over; she'll give me on."

Trunks' hands then go to rub up and down his arms. "Turn the heat up, Goten."

"I already did. I think it's broken."

"Something is always broken with you and your damn room." Trunks gave Goten enough time to realize that he had been insulted, before he swings his legs off the edge of the bed. He gathers his silvery-gray laptop and charger, and moves towards the door.

"Where you going?"

"Downstairs," Trunks replies. "I can't concentrate in here, and if I put a blanket on, I'll fall asleep."

Goten nods, and returns to his homework, just as lost as he was before.

Trunks closes the door behind him, and pulls the charger up closer to his body. His feet are clad with Goten's fuzzy socks as he slides down the steps. He sees Chi-Chi cooking in the kitchen as he passes, before he steps into the living room. Gohan is there, with Pan asleep in his lap. It's around six pm, and Trunks thinks it's a little late for Pan to be taking a nap. From the annoyed look on Gohan's face, Trunks can assume that he agrees.

Gohan's face clears as he notices the lavender-haired teen entering the room. "Hey, Trunks."

"Hey," the younger boy replies as he sits on the other side of the couch, curling his legs underneath himself, and situating the laptop on his lap.

"Goten been distracting you?"

Trunks flushes and keeps his eyes on the computer screen, because yes, Goten had certainly been distracting him _quite_ a bit not fifteen minutes ago. Trunks decided that he would spare Gohan the details, because it wasn't necessary for the older man to know exactly _how_ Goten had been distracting him...

He clears his throat. "Y-yeah, and it's freezing in his room." He shivers, because his body still feels the chill.

"Did you say you were cold?" Trunks jumps, and turns to see Chi-Chi watching him a few feet away.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"Hold on," the woman says, as she walks down the hall, and disappears into a closet. Trunks watches and nearly groans as she drags out a plastic box, and pulls it to the middle of the living room, and goes onto her knees as she sorts through it.

"I should have been pulled these out," she mutters as she sorts through the folded piles. It's not long before she's holding out a sweater, one that Trunks couldn't recall having seen before (he didn't find that strange, the Sons had quite a lot of them.)

The sweater was off-white with crazy undefinable patterns of what Trunks assumed to be black and red mistletoe, with the center having two large black reindeers and a skinny figure that looked like a tree. Just from looking at it, Trunks could tell that the sleeves were too long, and the end of it would probably cover his butt in a way that would look quite fashionable if on a girl.

He was ashamed to admit it, but he really wanted that sweater. He wanted that ugly, oversized sweater, with weird patterns of mistletoes and reindeers, which also looked rather warm and comfy. Not to wear in public of course, but maybe around his dorm, or in his family's living room, or when he didn't have the willpower to throw on pants when he needed to run to the bathroom and grab a cond-

'_Dammit!'_ seriously, how could Goten invade his thoughts when he was thinking about something as mundane as a _Christmas sweater?_

"Er, thanks," Trunks says, trying to put as much displeasure into his voice as possible as he takes the sweater with false reluctance. He seems to have fooled Gohan, who gives him an apologetic look, as he's handed his own sweater. Apparently he was not good enough to fool Chi-Chi, who smiles and winks at him, as she pulls out a tiny one to put on Pan.

Trunks blushes, and tugs the sweater on over his t-shirt slowly to hide it. Once the sweater is situated over his torso (it hugs his butt quite nicely, he can't help but admit), he pushes the long sleeves to his wrist, and brings his attention back to his paper. As he types—now warm and cozy—his mind wanders to his boyfriend upstairs (now that he thinks about it, this sweater is probably Goten's, not that Trunks cares, because it's been in his possession for a whole two minutes, which basically means he owns it now), and what he will say when he sees it on him. Will Goten make fun of him? Probably. Will Goten trace his fingers on the reindeers, while also tickling Trunks in the process? Bet on it. Will he try to take it off? Yeah, of course (he _is_ Goten, after all.) Will Trunks _let_ him? ...Perhaps. And once—_if_—he lets Goten pull it off, Goten will probably do that thing where he kisses Trunks all over, while he's unbuckling-

..._**Combined with the rate of trade during the Byzantine Empire time period. My belt, and pulling my pants off with that cheeky grin of his and**_

"_Gah!_" Trunks hisses quietly, furiously pounding the backspace key to delete the last sentence from his essay with burning cheeks. Honestly, thinking about _sex_ while wearing a hideous sweater, and working on a nerve-wracking essay—Trunks hates essays _alone_ to begin with—while surrounded by his boyfriend's _family_. That sounds like something Goten would do, not _him_.

It has to be because he's wearing Goten's sweater; there's no other explanation.

... Trunks still isn't giving it back.

_End_

Thank you guys for the reviews!


	4. Hot Chocolate

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 677

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

Thank you for the awesome reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying so far! xD

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #4-** _Hot Chocolate _

Goten stretches his arms over his head, as he walks down the modern hallway of Capsule Corps. He had just taken a shower, and changed into his pajamas pants and long-sleeve shirt—Goten never wears a shirt to bed (not even during winter), but he figured the other Briefs would appreciate it if he didn't gallop around their house half-naked. Now had it just been _Trunks_ in the house... well, you can guess where Goten is taking that—and was on his way back to Trunks' room to tuck in for the night (yes, they were seven and eighteen years old, and would share a fucking bed whenever they so fucking pleased. Goten just wanted to make sure that was fucking clear.) He felt a little rumble in his belly, and made a slight detour in his direction, and brings himself to the top of the stairs.

Skipping the last few steps, he directs himself towards their kitchen. Dinner was a whole three hours ago, and he is going to need a snack if he wants to have as comfortable a sleep as possible once he's cuddled up behind Trunks tonight.

Looking over the kitchen doorframe, he sees that it is not empty. Sitting with his knees-drawn up on the counter is said blue-eyed boyfriend. There is a mug clasped in his hands that he is blowing air into, while also staring out the window he's leaning against. It's dark outside, and there are little flurries of white trickling pass the glass.

"I thought you were in your room." The tiles are cold against Goten's bare feet as he crosses the room.

Trunks is startled for a second, before replying. "I was thirsty."

"Is that hot chocolate?" Goten asks. He spins Trunks' body so that his legs dangle off of the counter. Goten situates himself in between the spread knees, and wraps his arms around Trunks' waist. "Where's mine?"

Trunks leans his back against the window. "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted one."

"Why wouldn't I want a hot chocolate?" Goten asks, leaning closer.

"Just ask the robots to make you one."

"That sounds like a lot of work," the Son replies, the tip of his nose pressing against Trunks' neck. He nuzzles against the warm tan skin. Trunks shifts.

"Life is work, deal with it," the elder says, his lidded eyes looking at Goten, as their noses touch.

"Mmm, I suppose so." Goten's close, and his words tingle Trunks' lips. Trunks leans forward to the point where their nearly kissing, when Goten tugs the mug from his grasp.

"Goten!" Trunks says flustered, as the Son shuffles away, giggling. The mug is hot against Goten's fingertips, so he shifts them to grab the handle, as he speeds away from his boyfriend that is following him in annoyance.

He turns around, and sees that Trunks has stopped, and is standing with his arms crossed against his chest.

Goten smirks, and brings the mug to his lips, taking a large sip of the chocolate drink.

"_Shit_," he mumbles, as bits of the drink dribbles from his mouth. Goten wraps his hand around his lips, his shoulders shaking as he laughs at himself around the hot beverage in his mouth. Trunks' lips pull into a side smile, as his eyebrows quirk in amusement.

Goten quickly swallowed, and with laughter in his voice, says to his boyfriend, "It burned my tongue."

"That's what you get." Trunks walks over, and pulls his mug from Goten's grip. He is stopped from moving away altogether, by hands grabbing his hips.

Goten leans close, and braces his forehead against Trunks'. "Kiss it better?"

Trunks rolls his eyes, but doesn't get a chance to respond, because Goten already has his lips over him. The tongue that trails past his teeth is warm, and the lips that move against his taste like chocolate. Trunks likes chocolate—and yes, he'll admit that he _kind_ _of_ likes Goten as well—so he sucks on the intruding tongue, and lets his imaginary healing powers kiss his love's—_deserved_—pain away.

_End_

**In response to **_**pukeko10**_**:** Thanks! And yeah, I actually put more focus on other characters rather purposely (I was wondering if someone was going to notice xD). I guess one of the reasons I didn't want to make a sequel is because I did not want for their relationship to become "old" to you readers. I know you guys gave me no reason to believe that so far, but I was just trying something different I guess in case it ever comes to that. I definitely will put more attention into Goten and Trunks; I just don't want that whole _concept_ to become redundant for you all. Thanks for your feedback, it helps! :)


	5. Shoveling

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 879

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #5-** _Shoveling_

Goten's mitten-clad hands are stuffed into his pockets as he floats through the air. He did not want to have to leave Capsule Corps so early in the morning—well, he didn't want to do much of _anything_ early in the morning—but with his mother sick in bed, Pan was in need of a babysitter. Videl was home now though, so he was free to return back to his home-away-from-home.

Once he approaches the archway with the banner reading "Capsule Corps", he crosses his arms and quirks his eyebrow. A few feet ahead of him is his boyfriend, who is hunched over, and scooping up snow with a shovel, while another one lays untouched by his feet. He seems to be muttering obscenities to himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Gah!" Trunks jumps. He whips around, with his hand clenching his chest. "_Fuck_. You know I don't like when you do that!"

"What are you doing?" Goten repeats.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" The elder replies, annoyed.

"I mean _why_."

Trunks pierces the tip of his shovel in the snow. "My Father broke the robots, and all this snow will screw up the hover-cars."

"Well why don't you just shovel... faster?"

Trunks sighs. "My _Mother_ told me not to use my 'saiyan strength'" he made air-quotes with his navy-covered fingers, "because I might fuck up the pavement."

"That sucks."

"You know what else sucks?" Trunks turns and bends over, to grabs the spare shovel that had laid forgotten in the snow. "You're going to help me."

"But... I don't want too..." Goten says, frowning at the tool presented to him. The house—only a mere _fifteen_ _feet_ away—looked so warm and inviting, while out here was just... _ugh_.

"Come on, please?" Trunks bottom lip pokes out in a tiny—involuntary—pout.

Goten tries to find a reason to deny that adorable face. He can't, so he decides he'll just make it worth his while.

He grins, and leans close to say softly. "I will, if you bend over again like you just did."

Trunks flushes brightly. He then trails his eyes elsewhere, as he thrusts the extra shovel into Goten hands and mutters, "...w-we'll see. Now come _on_."

The Son laughs and kisses Trunks' temple, before turning away, and frowning down at the snow. Begrudgingly, he forces the end of the blade into the powder, scoops with the help of his foot, and throws it to the side.

It's when he's on his third scoop that he decides he's over this whole ordeal, and is ready to go back inside.

He doesn't stop though, because despite the fact that had their roles been reversed, Trunks probably would've laughed right in his face at the request of assistance, he figures his boyfriend deserves some slack. He did after all, write a _really_ long paper, and completed his other neglected homework assignments. Goten did not like imaging what college would be like—too painful to comprehend—but he figured that _stressful_ was up there, and he didn't want his Trunks to have to be more stressed than necessary.

With that in mind, he turns, and moves to scoop at the snow behind him. He stops, because a flash catches his eye. When he looks up, he swears that his blood runs cold.

His blood runs cold, because there is a person over there that, well, should be happy that Goten hasn't run into him until now.

Shaggy black hair that nearly covered slanted bright green eyes, lean frame, and a bit on the short side... definitely Akeno—standing over there, not even noticing the Son as he leans against a car, with two young boys bouncing around him. Acting so casual, as if his imminent death wasn't approaching—and Goten has a bone to pick with him.

A very _large_ bone, which might involve some breaking of said bone, and other creative puns that Goten can't think of at the moment, because his quickly rising anger is already propelling him forward.

"Hey, I'm finished, let's go inside." There are arms around his bicep, and tugging him in the other direction.

Goten stumbles after Trunks, while also nudging his head towards the asshole that is _way_ too close to them, and _needs_ to be removed from the premises... by maybe some fists. "But, Tru-."

"Goten." Trunks spins around suddenly, his body pressing tightly against Goten's. His eyes are nearly begging, as unease clouds his face. "Not now. _Please_."

Goten feels guilty, because he doesn't like that he put that pleading look in Trunks' eyes, but he's also pissed, because he doesn't like that _Akeno_ put the unease on Trunks' face. Goten is _angry_, and wants to _do_ something about it, but he doesn't, for Trunks' sake.

Or at least, he won't do anything _now_.

"Okay," he forces out. "Okay, let's go." He wraps his arm tight around Trunks' shoulders, and holds him close—he tells himself it's to reassure them both, but it might just be for him—as they walk up the half-finished walkway. Goten can't help but glancing over his shoulder though, and thinks that Akeno just _might_ be watching them, and just **_might_** be watching them with narrowed eyes.

Goten bares his teeth just in case.

_End_

So, does anyone remember Akeno? He was only mentioned briefly in drabble #22 in 'Our First Summer', so it's okay if you don't xD.

Sigh, you guys know I can't _not_ have conflict :).


	6. Decorations

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1300

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

Yeah, yeah, I know, this is super late. I'm sorry, I'm such a procrastinator on the weekends :/.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #6-** _Decorations _

Goten stumbles under the weight he's carrying. The weights are large boxes of decorations braced on the top of his head and shoulders. It's not that they're heavy—not many things are _heavy_ for him –but it's rather their size that makes him stumble around awkwardly, so as not to drop them. He wanted to fly, but he figured if he couldn't even be coordinated on his _feet_, he wouldn't do much better in the air. Fortunately, the front door wasn't far ahead.

With a few more strides, he finally reaches the threshold of the door. He barely manages to get through, before he drops the boxes down as gently as he possibly can. His mother nods approvingly, before going back to hanging the lights on the edge of the roof, with the help of Gohan, who held her on his shoulder while he levitated.

Goten turns away, and scouts out his boyfriend. Trunks was rather annoyed that they kept bouncing from house to house, but Goten didn't mind so much, just as long they got to spend time together.

Cheesy? Yes, he was aware.

It doesn't take him long to find Trunks (he has _purple hair_, after all). He is sitting in the snow with Pan, as they both spread the colorful lights outside of Gohan's house.

Goten walks over, and seats himself behind his boyfriend, as he rustles his niece's hat-covered head. She giggles, and fixes her hat that has fallen over her eyes.

"Pan! '_The Little Drummer Boy'_ is on!" Goten hears his brother call.

The girl hops to her feet, and runs away cheering. Goten almost follows her, but doesn't, because he's not in the mood to watch such a cheerful program.

He turns to look at his boyfriend, but the elder isn't paying attention to him. Trunks is on his knees, his back to Goten, as he situates the lights over a low window.

Goten lifts himself to kneel behind his boyfriend, and wraps his puffy arms around his middle, while he buries his face in the crook of Trunks' neck.

"You know, this is a bit harder to do when you're clinging to me," says Trunks. Despite his words, he's leaning into Goten's embrace.

"I love you." Goten says with muffled words.

Trunks goes still—as if he's confused—before replying, "I love you too, Goten."

"Then why won't you let me break Akeno's face?"

Trunks sighs dramatically, as he throws his head back against Goten's shoulder. "_Please_ don't make a big deal about him. It's over and done with, just let it go."

Goten wants to make a big deal about it, because to him, it's _not_ over and done with, and he doubts he can just 'let it go'. Mental air-quotes for emphasize.

Apparently, the asshole was also studying in America. (Trunks was sure to stress the fact that their respective schools aren't _anywhere_ near each other). Because of this, he also got off for the 'Thanksgiving break'. It was common knowledge that Akeno lived in West City, not far from Capsule Corporations, even. That still didn't explain _why_ he was at Capsule Corps.

"How can I let it go when he pops up on our territory?"

Trunks rolls his eyes. "He wasn't 'on our territory', he was across the street. Across the street is public property."

"Yeah, so he just _conveniently_ decided to loiter on the 'public property'," this time, he did the air-quotes for real. "Right outside of Capsule Corps.?" Goten frowns.

"Could be; looked to me like he was waiting for someone. He didn't even notice us."

Goten is pretty sure that Akeno _did_ in fact, notice them, but he says nothing of that. Instead, he asks, "did you not let me go over there because he had those two boys with him?"

"His nephew and cousin. One of them is in Bra's class," Trunks says as he rolls around, and falls to sit on his butt. Goten is quick to place himself between Trunks' spread, and drawn-up knees. "Sort of; mostly because I didn't want you to do something you'd regret."

"There's nothing I could regret doing to him." Goten is quick to say, his brows narrowing as he thinks of all the things he _could_ do to Akeno that he most certainly _wouldn't_ regret.

"Picking fights with him over shit he said almost half a year ago? Don't you think it's a little unnecessary now?"

"I don't care how long ago it was. He hurt you." Goten says, the anger that he's trying to conceal is slipping through his words.

"He did." Trunks admits softly, focusing on the multi-colored Christmas lights while he played with them between his fingers. "But I'm over it. I haven't even heard of him until now, and I doubt he's even concerning himself with me. Let's not give him a reason too, and just move on, okay?"

Goten wanted to point out that Trunks isn't really convincing when he claims he's over it, but decided that there was no point in arguing over this. He wasn't going to take his frustrations out on the wrong person. He has learned his lesson.

Instead, he mutters, "I'm not going to let this go... but I will do my best to restrain myself from strangling him."

Trunks rolls his eyes, but there's a ghost of a smile on his lips as he rises to his feet. "Whatever, just help me finish the damn house."

Goten stands quickly, startling the elder. He wraps his arms underneath the rump of Trunks' ass, lifting the yelping boy off his feet, and bracing him against the wall of his brother's home.

"Hey!" Trunks says, as Goten shifts his hands to hold him up by the knees.

Goten leans, and looks up at his elevated, scowling boyfriend. "Come on, _'The Little Drummer Boy' _is like, an hour long. Just think about what we could _do_ in an hour."

Trunks flushes, and Goten knows that it's partially because he's a little tangled in the houselights he was supposed to be hanging. He tries to move his legs from Goten's grip, but the Son doesn't relent. He only gives Trunks a cheeky smile, and presses his pelvis against his. He pulls on Trunks' knees so that they squeeze his hips, because he likes the feeling.

"We've got to finish Gohan's house." Trunks hands fall to the back of Goten's neck.

"Gohan can decorate his own damn house on his own damn time. Right now, I'd rather be doing some explicit things to you against said damn house."

"W-what can we do? It's like, 30 degrees."

Goten smiles. "I've already got three things off the top of my head. Stop being difficult and let me love you."

Of course, Trunks' eyes roll, but he can't really object anymore, because there are lips pressed to his. The houselights tangled on Trunks' torso are bright, and illuminate his face with various colors, as Goten sucks on his neck. Trunks' breathing is visible as he pants, and his cheeks are flushed partially from the cold, but the skin of his neck and—with some unzipping of Trunks' coat—collarbone are hot under Goten's tongue, and he just can't get enough of it. Trunks will bitch about the love-bruises later, but Goten doesn't really care, and at the moment, he thinks Trunks doesn't either.

After a few moments—once he's shifted Trunks higher, and those beautiful legs wrap around his ass—Goten can't help but notice the fact that Trunks really has made _no_ moves to be put down, and that the nails in his hair are scratching his scalp in just the right way. He's glad he noticed though, because it helps him to forget about the asshole, who really deserves another ass-kicking, and right now.

_End_

Well, I tried to _actually_ incorporate the theme in there... but whatever :P


	7. Snow Boarding

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1198

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

Okay, I _swear_ I had this written at a decent hour yesterday, but we got new cable, which totally fucked up my Wi-Fi, so I literally walked down to my grandma's house this morning to upload, and it is _very_ cold in my neck of the woods. See how committed I am? :) Lol, but I'll still be posting the 8th one after I write it in a few hours xD

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #7-** _Snow Boarding _

Goten smiles, because he likes the laughter he hears in his ear. He's got Bra and his niece giggling over each of his shoulders, as he floats up a snowy hill. Behind him is Trunks, whose carrying an orange snowboard with him.

When he reaches the top, he drops the girls, so that their tiny bodies plop on the snow. They giggle, as Trunks touches down beside him. Goten pecks his boyfriend's cheek, as he takes the snowboard from him. He places it down in the snow, and situates it so that it tips just so.

"Alright, get on."

The two girls shuffle so that they are sitting on the board together, with Pan in the front. Goten is sure to wrap Pan's scarf firmly around her nose, because he knows from experience how shitty it can be to have flying shards of snow in your face.

Goten moves behind the board, and pushes it a bit. "You guys ready?"

They both reply, "Yeah!"—Bra saying it only _slightly_ more timid—and Goten wastes no time pushing them off the hill. He laughs as he watches them bump about, on the board, before they finally fall off in a tangle of snow.

Goten turns, and looks up at Trunks. The lavender stands with his arms crossed, as his shoulders shake with his chuckles.

Goten nudges him in the leg. "Hey."

"What?" Trunks questions, as he turns his attention to the squatting Son.

Goten ticks his head to the left. "Want to go for a ride? And I mean that as non-sexually as possible."

Trunks rolls his eyes at the last comment, before replying, "no, I'm cool up here."

"_Come on_," Goten whines, as he wraps his arms around Trunks' leg.

"No, screw that. I'll be fucking nineteen in five months, and I'm not riding a sled designed for a ten year old. Besides, when I fall off, I'm going to be bouncing all over the fucking place and I don't want to get all wet... shut _up_, Goten."

Goten laughs, because how can he not find inappropriate comments from Trunks amusing?

"Pan!" Goten shouts down the hill. "Throw that board up here!"

The girl nods, as she lifts the board over her head, and throws it all the way back up the hill. The board hits Goten kind of hard in the gut, but he hides his reaction, because he doesn't think Trunks will find it all that attractive.

The lavender grunts as Goten grabs his wrist, and yanks him to his knees. "Goten, I'm not getting on that thing with you."

"Come on, babe." Goten presses his nose against Trunks' cheek, and smiles at the annoyed side-look he's receiving. "I promise I'll reward you for it later."

Trunks turns his head so that their noses bump. He arches his brow over lidded blue-eyes as he says, "are you sure this 'reward' is for me, and not you?"

"Perhaps it's for both of us." Goten admits. "2-in-1, sounds pretty good to me. Now get your ass on this board and enjoy life with me."

Trunks grumbles as he's pulled onto the snow toy. "Why do I have to sit in the front?"

"Because you have the scarf, now cover your face," Goten replies, as he seats himself behind Trunks. He knows that Trunks is being difficult because of his whole 'maturity thing', but Goten isn't _completely_ stupid, and knows that Trunks really wants to do this, reward or no reward.

But... the reward is still _pretty nice_.

"Lean forward," he says to Trunks, and he thinks he might feel the tiniest bit of adrenaline pumping through him.

Trunks indeed leans forward, and the board tips down the hill.

Inconspicuously—so that Trunks does not notice—Goten spreads his hands out behind him, and lets out a burst of Ki. The energy is small, and dissipates quickly, but it affects their speed almost dramatically.

It... was _not_ a good move...

"_Shit_!" Trunks shouts (Goten is a bit surprised, because Trunks usually refrains from cursing in front of children... Goten isn't _all_ that surprised though, because he's cursing a bit as well). The board jumps like a bull rider over the snow. Shards of crystal nip at Goten's cheeks, and he's glad that Trunks had the sense to cover his exposed skin with his hands, because it's much worse for him.

And then, the board was no longer underneath them—Goten thinks it hit a rock, because it kind of flipped over, and flung them a bit—but they were still moving. Bouncing and rolling down the hill, their bodies painfully tangling, then separating, and repeating. Goten thinks he just did a backwards somersault, and then kicked Trunks in the ear, but he can't tell. When he tries to open his eyes, he sees flying snow—and Trunks' knee when it hits him in the cheek—and all he can hear is his and Trunks' grunts and shouts as their bodies bang against the snow-packed ground and each other.

The ordeal finally ends with a final collide of their bodies. There's a banging in Goten's skull, and he groans out loud, and presses his face into Trunks' armpit.

Once his headache passes, he registers that the body underneath his is shaking. He looks up at Trunks. The boy has snow all across his face, and shiny white crystals in his exposed lavender hair. Trunks smiling and biting his lip, like he's holding in giggles.

Goten pinches the fabric of Trunks' coat. "You're all _wet_."

Trunks releases his lip as loud laughter spills from him. Goten laughs with him, so much that his sides start to hurt. That doesn't deter his good spirits; if anything, they make him laugh harder. He doesn't know why they are laughing at Goten's major stupidity, which ultimately banged up their bodies, but god_dammit_ this whole situation is just funny as _hell_.

After a moment, they are quiet. Goten leans down for a quick kiss, and asks, "Did you have fun?"

Trunks' voice is soft as he admits, "Yeah, I did."

"See? I knew you would! This is why you should listen to me. You would enjoy life at least _five_ times more if you stopped resisting my wonderful way of living."

"That might be the most mathematical thing you've said all year."

"Whatever." Goten rests his head against Trunks' shoulder, and wraps his arm around his waist. "Don't even try to move; we're laying here."

Trunks' head tilts to connect with Goten's. "We can't. We've got to get Bra and Pan back for dinner."

Goten hums, and snuggles closer. "They're smart; they'll find their way home."

Trunks chuckles. "You're a mess."

"I'm _your_ mess," Goten corrects.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Trunks smirks.

"It is, jerk. Now shut up; you're ruining my content nature."

Trunks laughs again. Goten closes his eyes, and enjoys the sweet vibrations of the body beneath his. He wonders how long he could lay here, resting, and listening to Trunks laugh, before he finally gets bored. He thinks it could be a _long_ time.

Or, at least... until the snow starts freezing his balls off.

...Whichever comes first.

_End_

Blegh. I'm trying not to make these so long, but I can't help it! xD


	8. Skiing

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 911

Rated M for language, eventual sexual scenes, etc.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews (responses are below)!

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #8-** _Skiing _

"So guys, which hill should we try first?" the girl clinging to Tyrese's arm asks.

Goten ignores her statement at first—he can't understand her anyway—but once Trunks translates, he replies, "any I guess."

Erana smiles, and points towards the nearest hill. A bunny hill.

Goten wasn't sure what to expect when he finally met the American girl. She was certainly pretty: a bit short—compared to Tyrese, at least—warm golden skin, curly dark brown hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and full lips. She was also rather nice—or at least, she _seemed_ nice. He couldn't exactly understand anything she was saying—just as Trunks had said. Yeah, Goten definitely liked the girl, despite the inability to _actually_ communicate with her.

It had been her idea to double-date—Trunks and Tyrese refuse to consider it a 'double-date'—to this ski-resort. Goten had never skied before (none of them had except for the girl), but he was always up for trying new things.

"A bunny hill?" Goten says, slightly offended.

"Yeah," Trunks says, as he trudges towards the pitiful mound. "So that when you fall on your face—which you will—your delicate body won't take _too_ much damage."

Goten pinches Trunks in the butt for the insult, before sitting down, and strapping the skis on his boots. Trunks follows suit, and they both waddle over to the edge of the hill.

Goten looks over with uncertainty. He isn't scared, but he just... doesn't know what the fuck to _do_.

"So do I just... glide?" he asks his boyfriend.

Trunks shrugs. "I guess. That's all it looks like."

"Well... you're older, so by universal law, you must go first."

"Wha- Hey!" Trunks cries, but it's too late. There are two hands pushing against his back, and sending him down the hill.

He curses on his way down, his body slanted over to keep himself upright. He gets pretty far, before he finally falls over, and Goten is impressed. He chuckles at his disoriented boyfriend, who is staggering to his feet. Once Trunks is upright, he glares, and gives him the middle finger. When Goten blows him back a kiss, Trunks waves his hand, motioning for him to come down as well.

Goten sweeps his eyes back and forth to make sure that no one is watching—it seems Tyrese and Erana ditched them—before he places himself at the edge. He's got two pole-thingies—no, he cannot remember what they are called—in his hands, but he's not sure what he's supposed to do with them. He guesses he's about to find out.

With a deep breath, he tips the ends of the skinny boards off the hill, taking his body with it.

He's sliding down the hill, and there's an unsettling feeling of unbalance over his whole body, and it's a scary as _fuck_ sensation, so he screams.

Down the hill he goes, ever so slowly. His body is frozen in its position; bent at the knees, and gripping the poles. Even his mouth is frozen wide open, as he screams with necessary terror (he has to stop to breathe between his yelling, but that doesn't stop him, because this shit is _dangerous_, and _everyone_ must know it). There are people watching him as he slides down the hill at a turtles pace, but he doesn't pay them any mind, and only focuses on keeping himself alive in this situation.

Finally, his direction tilts, and he slides to the side, before falling over into the gentle snow.

Quickly, he yanks the 'death boards' off of his feet. His eyes are wide as he looks over, and sees that his boyfriend has caught up with him, only to fall over, and begin to convulse in the snow. When Goten sees Trunks' tomato-red face, he thinks with horror that the evil mountain has gotten him too. He scowls though, when he sees that the elder is simply laughing so hard that he can't get a sound out.

"Don't laugh! I felt like I was dying!" Goten protests, but that only proceeds to make Trunks wheeze harder.

"H...he-help, me" Trunks gasps between his staggered breathing. "It... h-hurts. M-make it, _stoooop_. Ah-ha-ha-ha!"

Goten throws his head back in the snow, because he finally realizes what's so funny, and can't help but laugh either. He also thinks it's hilarious that they are a bunch of dorks, since they are dying of laughter because they both fell down on the _bunny hill_.

"Oh crap," Goten says, holding his aching abdomen, as he shakes with leftover mirth. "I think I just lost at least ten pounds."

"Make that fifteen for me." Trunks says, climbing to his feet. He reaches down, and helps Goten to his feet.

The noirette wraps his both of his arms around Trunks' biceps, and rests his head on his shoulder. "Can we leave now?"

Trunks hands brace against Goten's upper back. "We just got here."

"You're really amusing if you think I'm going down that fucking hill again." Goten says, leaning up to kiss the corner of Trunks' mouth.

Trunks turns his head away. "Stop it! There are like, _children_ here."

"And half of them probably watch porn in their free time." Goten grabs Trunks' hand, and tugs him along. They trudge up the hill together, leaving behind their skis. Goten pointedly doesn't go back for them, because he will _not_ let those things hurt him, or his Trunks, ever again.

_End_

Sigh, the evil writer's block monster has gotten me :/. I think I'll be better tomorrow though xD.

_**In response to pukeko10:**_ I like play around with their powers a lot :). I have to see if I can incorporate a fusion in there, but if I can, I will ;)

_**In response to Cb:**_ Glad you liked it!

_**In response to LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta:**_ Lol same, I love playing in the snow, but getting all messy sucks.

_**In response to Guest**__:_ I like when they are long, too :)


	9. Ice-Skating

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 625

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #9-** _Ice-skating _

"Goten! Slow down, you're going to break my ankle!" Trunks shouts as he tugged along, walking as fast as he can with bladed shoes. No, he wasn't very good at it.

"Here," Goten bends his knees. "Get on my back."

"This is just going to make you break _your_ ankles." Trunks replies. Despite this, he braces his hands on Goten's shoulders, and hops onto his back. Trunks figures he deserves the special treatment though, considering all the times he's carried Goten on _his_ back.

Once the elder is situated on top of him, Goten slowly stumbles over towards the rink. He amuses himself by pretending to drop Trunks, but his laughter can barely be heard, because of the death grip Trunks has on his neck because of it.

Once he's reached the opening of the rink, he sets Trunks back down. He then takes Trunks' hand, and slides the blades onto the ice.

He leans his back against the wall, and tugs on Trunks hand. "Come on! The ice is fine!"

Trunks follows suit to Goten, only to pull his hand free, so that he can grip the wall.

"I always get really good by the end of the night, and then come back next year, and suck again." Trunks says as he shuffles against the wall.

Goten laughs, and grasps his hand again. "That's where the fun is! I get to watch you fall on your ass for an hour. Now get off the wall!"

"You're not any better at this than I am!" Trunks retorts, but allows Goten to extract him from the safe-zone. They cling to each other as the glide—not _too_ far from the wall, but far enough that they can pretend they are 'big boys'—barely moving their feet, as strangers zoom by them, or... struggle alongside of them.

"_Shit_!" Trunks hisses, as his feet slip out from under him, and his butt is on the ice. Goten bends over to laugh, but ultimately loses his own balance, and falls to his knees.

"Ha-ha," Trunks mocks, as he crawls on his knees to the wall. Goten follows—he wants to know why it seems like more people are trying to run _him_ over as opposed to Trunks—and clambers up onto the wall, giggling.

"_That_ was an ordeal." Trunks says, fixing his hat back over his ears.

Goten gave him a sly smile. "Want to go again."

"You know it."

They do indeed go again, for nearly an hour. They only fell a total of two more times, before they got the hang of it, and were more or less, zooming around the rink. They had to stop though, because it was time for the Zamboni to do its run.

By now, the Zamboni was gone, but they decided to take a snack break, before skating some more.

"Aw, crap," Goten says. "I hate when they clean the ice off. It's all slippery and shit."

Trunks nods his agreement as he sips his hot cappuccino, and drums his fingers against their picnic table. Goten is bored, and done with his food, but Trunks has his feet planted firmly on the cushion-covered ground, and refuses to move until he's finished. With a bored groan, he looks past Trunks, to watch the skaters on the rink. He chuckles in his head each time he sees someone fall over.

The one he is watching now is a pretty girl with red hair. She laughs, as a man reaches down, and helps her back to her feet. Goten's eyes trail to the man, and his heart skips a beat.

This is too much of a coincidence It... _couldn't_ be him.

Tall and broad, with blond-brunet hair...

Yep, it was definitely him alright.

_Ugh_.

_TBC_


	10. Ice-skating II

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 888

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #10-** _Ice-skating II_

_'I have_ over_ the tolerable amount of assholes in my life, right now.'_

It actually had been quite a while since Goten had last seen Cayon. Trunks had told him one evening that Cayon had left for a university in Great Britain, and Goten didn't ask for any information beyond that. They refrained from talking about Cayon. Cayon was major figure in that awful night four months ago, and they never spoke of that, or the days that followed.

He looked virtually the same—his hair seemed a bit shorter—but Goten didn't think most people went through complete appearance changes over the course of four months. Not that Goten thought about Cayon's appearance nowadays.

He was watching Cayon and the girl glide away, when his knuckles were bumped.

"Come on." Trunks staggered to his feet.

Goten raised an amused eyebrow. "You finished, Your Majesty?"

"I am of royal descendant, so I take no offense from commoners like yourself." Trunks replies, as he waddles over towards the rink.

"Commoner am I?" Goten catches up, to say in Trunks' ear. "It's a wonder how a commoner like myself kicks your royally descended ass at skating."

With that, he slaps Trunks on the butt, and waddles past him onto the ice.

Goten hears Trunks shout at him, as he makes his speedy escape. He's laughing as he nearly falls over, only to brace his hands on the ice. His bladed shoes scrap hard against the cold surface as he's chased around the rink. His arms whip quickly once he's gotten the hang of the whole skating thing again, with his boyfriend not far behind him.

Around and around the rink they went, until finally, Goten can no longer stay on these skates, and slams straight into the wall.

Trunks shoves him in the shoulder. Goten chuckles, and turns around to face him. The lavender rolls his eyes, and leans back against the wall. He closes his eyes, and breathes heavy puffs of cold air.

When Goten trails his eyes away, he notices that there are a few people watching them, including Cayon, who is almost perfectly on the other side of them. His eyes are narrowed, so Goten glares back. However... he can't put that much heat into it. He can't figure out _why_.

Goten won't deny that he _really_ doesn't like Cayon (how anyone could like such an asshole remains a mystery to him). Cayon was annoying. Cayon was trouble. Cayon wanted his boyfriend, and for the longest time, Goten truly thought he could steal him. Nowadays, Goten didn't think much about him. Cayon didn't bother his thoughts at night, didn't cross his mind when he was pretending to pay attention in school, didn't ever. If anything, Cayon seemed outdated. Old, overused, and worn out to Goten. Who honestly cared about Cayon these days? It came as a bit of a shock to Goten that he really _didn't_ care about Cayon anymore. It had almost no effect to realize that Trunks didn't really care either.

And then it hit him.

Cayon's not glaring because he thinks he's intimidating Goten.

He's glaring because he _lost_.

Cayon wasn't a threat anymore, not to their relationship at least. And if a guy like Cayon didn't compare in Trunks' eyes to Goten, then that could be said for just about everyone. The Son felt a bit guilty, because he understood what Trunks meant when he said Goten never had faith in him. Trunks has given him _every_ reason to trust him, and it was Goten's own delusions that caused this particular problem.

Goten decided he would stop this line of thought, because it was starting to upset him.

He looked over at Trunks. His eyes were still closed, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. Goten decided it was a rather beautiful sight, and fisted his hands in the Trunks coat. He flashes Cayon a sly smile, before he leans in, and presses his lips to Trunks. (And no, he doesn't care that Cayon is taller, because kissing Trunks at the same height was amazing enough.)

Out the corner of his eye, he sees Cayon roll his eyes, as Trunks pushes him back.

"Gah!" Trunks says as he pulls away, his cheeks burned further. "You've got to work on your obsession with kissing in public!"

"You're so mean, Trunks." Goten says with a smile, as he nuzzles their noses.

Trunks skates past him. "Whatever. Stay away from me, cretin."

"Don't skate away from me!" Goten says, and chases Trunks, so they are going around and around the rink again.

XXX

Eventually, Trunks did notice Cayon. Goten didn't care when Trunks went over and said 'hello', receiving a hug in the process. Goten didn't sneer when he heard the accursed nicknames 'Blue-eyes' and 'Go-Go'. Goten didn't even flinch when Cayon whispered in Trunks ear. He shook a delicate hand when the girl Cayon has been dating for two weeks was introduced, and he didn't roll his eyes when Cayon and Trunks promised to stay in touch, and didn't protest when Cayon's eyes lingered on Trunks' retreating backside longer than necessary. Goten only looked over his shoulder, smiled, and flipped the older boy his middle finger, before he turned back forward, and skated away towards the exit with sore ankles, and Trunks' hand in his.

_End_

You know when I get feedback, I have like a mini-heart attack, which is super awesome, and should totally inspire you guys to review :). Lol but I hope you enjoyed, you know I couldn't _not_ have a Cayon appearance xD.


	11. Cuddling

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1284

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Thanks for the awesomely awesome reviews!

_Warnings_: There is **ANAL** **SEX** in this chapter. So yeah, this is a lemon :)

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #11-** _Cuddling_

There's a hum heard from the back of Goten's throat, as his hands brace against warm, hopping hips. He thinks that the swivel chair they're in should be rolling all over the room, even with Goten's feet planted firmly on the carpeted ground. It doesn't though, so Goten stops concerning himself with it, and only focuses on the body that's bouncing on his.

It had started rather simply. Goten, resting on Trunks' bed in his dorm room, decided he was in the mood (Goten won't deny that he was pretty much _always_ in the mood when it came to Trunks). Trunks, of course, had to be his difficult self, and said that he had to work on another stupid paper for another stupid class. He had quite literally sat there in his stupid 'spinny chair', writing out his rough draft on paper. Goten, of course, would not stand to be ignored in his time of need. One thing led to another, and now he found himself sitting in said 'spinny chair', with Trunks riding his lap. He thinks that it wasn't all that difficult getting Trunks in this position, so he figures it's safe to assume that Trunks' frustration with writing papers makes him more susceptible to want sex. Strange, Goten thinks, but definitely something he should look into.

Goten stops thinking, because he's got fingers buried in his hair, and tight heat around his dick.

Goten sits up at bit in his chair, to latch onto the pink nipple that's moving up and down like a blur in his face. His head is cradled as he nibbles and sucks, and the hips are no longer bouncing, but rolling and gyrating and _fuck_.

When he releases the red, wet, and hard bud, those lovely hips are bouncing up and down on his thighs again. Trunks' hands are everywhere on him: in his hair, holding the back of his neck, gripping his shoulders, pressing against his chest. Goten's hands are everywhere too: kneading ass and hips, rubbing up and down a muscled back, tangling in lavender hair, rubbing hard nipples, and running across swollen lips. Goten simply couldn't keep his hands to himself, but he figured that wasn't such a bad thing, because well, Trunks can get really 'touchy feely' if he stopped caring. Like, right now.

Goten closes his eyes, because if he keeps them open, they might roll into the back of his head, and he wasn't sure it would be as attractive on him as it was on Trunks. The noises of the room are amplified by his lack of sight: his own gasping, the squeaking of the chair, _Trunks_. The sweet moans and gasps that spilled from Trunks' beautiful lips were like music to Goten's ears, especially with the knowledge that _he_ was the one causing them. His moaning was higher than his regular voice, almost like a young _boy—not_ that young boy's should be moaning from sexual pleasure—or even maybe a girl's. Trunks would probably blush, and punch him in the face if he ever voiced his observations out loud, so Goten kept them to himself. Despite Trunks embarrassment, Goten thought it was adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time. There were even moments when Goten would bit his lip to force himself to be quiet, _just_ so he could hear the adorably sexy moaning from his partner.

Their faces are close, so close that Goten sometimes inhales the air that Trunks is exhaling. It's a bit unpleasant, but at least it doesn't stink, which Goten thinks his might. He hopes it doesn't. Trunks gives no indication that it does, so Goten figures it doesn't. Trunks never had a problem telling him his breath stinks.

The hands that were all over his body, are now cradling his face. He looks up at Trunks, who is looking down at him with beautiful lidded blue eyes.

"Goten," Trunks says as a whisper.

Goten loves the way his name is stained by Trunks' 'sex voice'. "Huh?"

"I... can't." Goten doesn't know what Trunks can't do, until the older boy's head falls to rest against his shoulder. Goten's arm wraps tight around Trunks back, and his other goes to grip Trunks' hip, and with both, helps his exhausted love move up and down. Trunks' hardened flesh rubs up against the muscles of Goten's abdomen, begging for attention, before Trunks finally gives it to himself. Goten can feel Trunks' knuckles beating against his abs as he fists himself, moaning Goten's name over and over again in his ear.

When Goten can tell that Trunks is close, he makes those sexy hips slam down on his lap harder, causing them both to cry out. He finally releases those hips—Trunks seems like he wants the control back—and wraps both of his arms tightly around the moving body on top of his. Trunks' name falls from his lips, as he feels hot, thick liquid spritzing his stomach. It doesn't take much more for Goten to finish, and they are both left to sit there, snuggled together, trying to catch their stolen breaths back.

Goten feels Trunks head shift on his shoulder, but otherwise, makes no move to get up. "Screw you, I'm tired now."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Goten's lips brush against Trunks' cheek.

"It is when you've got a paper to write. I'm going to take a nap." Trunks' head turns to look at the clock on the desk behind them, which stated that it was well into the night. "Or just go to sleep. Again, screw you, Goten."

Goten helps Trunks pull his legs from the chair. When Trunks is moving towards his bed, Goten tugs his condom off quickly—they only used them when they weren't trying to make a mess, and despite Tyrese not being here, Goten didn't think he wanted to walk in to dried-white puddle spots all over the swivel chair—and ran up behind his retreating boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and lifted him off his feet. Trunks laughed and protested when Goten ran them the rest of the way there, and plopped Trunks on the bed.

Goten plopped down on Trunks' bed. "_Goodnight_," he sings in Trunks' face.

Trunks rolls his eyes. "You're annoying."

"If I wasn't annoying you'd be bored all the time." Goten kisses Trunks' nose, before rolling over. Trunks blinks, because isn't this the part where Goten spoons up behind him like a leech? An annoying, sexy, love leech?

Trunks frowns, because Goten still hasn't turned over, and despite the blanket on his bed, he's feeling rather cold.

He wanted to cuddle—yes Trunks acknowledges that he is a major closet-cuddlier, but Goten doesn't necessarily need to know that—and he wanted to cuddle _right_ now.

With that, he ignores his burning cheeks, as he rolls over, and draws up his knees to align with Goten's. His arm comes to rest lazily on Goten's waist, until he feels Goten's hands pulling him against him tighter. Trunks is annoyed, because Goten sort've tricked him, but decided to let it go, and snuggle up closer.

It was different: Trunks was a bit embarrassed to say he liked feeling Goten's chest against his back, and his arm tight around his waist. He also knew that Goten had a major preference for being the "big spoon" so to speak, which was why he did it all the time. Trunks also thought that holding Goten this way wasn't that bad either, not better, but certainly not terrible.

With that, he nuzzles his face into the back of Goten's neck, and closed his eyes. He decided that his paper could wait until tomorrow.

_End_

You guys saw what I did with the cuddling right? Okay, good xD.

**ALSO**, I really, really, really, want to make these drabbles longer. It's just harder because now I have school (I feel like being a freshman in high school shouldn't be this time-consuming, but surprisingly it is), and my shitty internet at my house, and a certain obsession with the Sims 3 I can't seem to curb :3 . Also, some of my themes are a bit hard to write about (like how much could I _possibly_ write about hot chocolate?), and my 500 word minimum really is really useful when I have writer's block :3 . _But_ I promise I will attempt—lol obviously not 5000 words a drabble, that would be pretty cool if possibly though—because I like when you guys are happy, it makes me happy :D!

You know what else makes me happy? Did you guy guess reviews? Hehehehehehehehe :)


	12. Candy Canes

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1404

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Ok, so I actually have some pretty good excuses as to why I haven't updated, but in the end, they will only be excuses, and no one likes those. :/ Sigh, I apologize, I will post the 13th and 14th drabble some time tomorrow, so bear with me.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #12-** _Candy Canes_

Goten's arms stretched far over his head. The sun was shining in from the window, and Goten welcomed the bright greeting.

Turning his head, he smiled at the unconscious body next to his. Trunks' tanned, muscled back was facing him, as well was his lavender hair sprawled over the mattress, exposed because the blanket had found its way around his waist in the middle of the night. His body rose and fell with his even breaths, but Trunks wouldn't be snoring this close to awakening. Goten was a bit disappointed; Trunks' little snores were _so_ adorable.

Goten rolled over, and nuzzled his face into Trunks' back. The elder shifted, and grunted. Goten latched his lips to the middle of Trunks' upper back. He licked and sucked, and the tanner boy shifted and groaned.

"What are you doing to me? _Stoooop_," Trunks whined, batting Goten away.

Goten chuckled, and rested his chin on Trunks' shoulder. "Come on, babe. It's time to wake up."

"Stop calling me that. Now, kindly fuck off, and proceed to wake me up at a godlier hour."

With that, Trunks scooted away, and clutched the pillow beneath his head tighter.

Goten looked over at the clock, which stated it was almost ten o clock—looks like he was going to miss school today—and wondered what constituted as a 'godly hour' for Trunks.

With a big yawn, he kicked his feet over the edge of the bed. He reached down, and grabbed Trunks' discarded pajamas pants, and as another thought, also grabbed Trunks' college sweat-shirt that lied on the floor by the desk. He didn't really have an issue with walking around Trunks' otherwise unoccupied dorm room with his pale butt exposed, but it was cold, and that kind of annoyed Goten a bit.

"Trunks," he spoke. "Where is your heat-thingy? ...Thermostat, whatever." Goten corrected himself.

"Over there," Trunks grumbled, waving his arm in a direction that Goten was almost sure no thermostat existed.

With a roll of his eyes, the Son walked over to the frosted window. Snow was falling from the sky at an alarming rate, and from how miserable the people below looked, he could assume that it was quite cold. Goten wanted to whine, because he did not want to think about the fact that he would have to fly through that later today (his mother would _not_ be pleased if he missed two days of school in a row for no reason, and he didn't have the willpower to argue with her about it, when she was just going to be right in the end). Goten didn't like the cold, if that wasn't obvious already.

Annoyed, Goten turned, and walked in the other direction. When he stopped by the desk, he searched for something to snack on. He was hungry, but didn't have enough drive to go and find an actual breakfast.

On first glance, all that could be seen was a nearly empty bag of Cheetos. Goten picked up the bag, and dipped the corner into his mouth, trailing the contents onto his tongue. This was not enough, but Goten was rather good at scrounging together edible things, and he was confident that there was more to be found on this simple desk top.

With that, he shifted aside papers—he sure hoped they weren't specifically organized, because if they were, someone was going to be hella pissed later, and it was not going to be him—and moved textbooks aside. There _was_ food on this desk—he was sure of it—and he would find it.

Of course, being Son Goten, he was eventually triumphant. Underneath a few papers he found a bundle of white and red candy canes. The bundle was tied together with frilly green string, with a note attached to it reading, 'I HOPE YOUR HOLIDAYS ARE AS SWEET AS YOU ARE! ~_Jolie Jessup_'

Goten took the candy sticks, and walked over towards the bed. He sat down, folding his legs underneath himself to keep his feet warm, as he ripped one of the treats out of the plastic wrap. "Who's Jolie Jessup? Is she your _girlfriend_?" Goten jostled Trunks' shoulder.

Trunks hums sleepily, as he replies, "yeah, sorry you didn't get to meet her. She's the love of my life; I think I might ask her to marry me and carry all twelve of my children once a godlier hour approaches."

Goten lifts an amused eyebrow. "I hate to break it too you, but its ten o clock, and time for you to join us conscious folk."

Trunks groaned loudly, and buried himself further in his pillow. If there was one thing Trunks loved, it was definitely sleep.

Goten smiled and shook his head, as he slid the end of his candy cane into his mouth. The candy was a strong flavor of sweet mint, which would definitely give him a headache if he ate too many. He didn't particularly care though, and bit off the end of his treat.

It didn't take him long to finish the first one. When the last of the red-white candy was gone, he grabbed another, pulled the wrapper off, and sucked the end of it. Dragging the candy between his lips, he trailed his eyes over to his resting lover. The boy was lying there on his side, with his lavender hair wildly splayed around his head. His brows were drawn, as he clutched the pillow closer to his face.

It was early morning, and Trunks _had_ to be just as hungry as him. Why should Goten be stingy with his—stolen—treats, when his lover needed them just as much?

Goten braced his hand on Trunks' bicep, and rolled him onto his back. The older boy grunted, and cracked his slightly crusted eyes open. With the thumb of his free hand, Goten pulled Trunks' bottom lip down. He then used his other hand to lower the end of his previously-sucked candy cane into Trunks' mouth. Trunks' brow arched in confusion, and Goten replied by looping his fingers in the hooked part of the candy cane, and pulling the treat. When the candy was almost past Trunks' lips, Goten pushed it back in.

The sleepy-haze cleared a bit from Trunks' eyes, and his cheeks flushed bright, but he did not protest. He only stared back at Goten with slightly-lidded eyes, as the candy was pushed back and forth between his lips.

Goten could feel his own cheeks redden, as he maneuvered the cane. This was kind of... _sexy_. At least, more than Goten had intended it to be.

And then, when Goten didn't think it could get any better, Trunks began to _suck_ on the treat in his mouth. His cheeks still burned, but his eyes held Goten like a prisoner, as he opened his lips to expose his tongue, which was swirling around the thinning stick. Trunks was sexy, and he knew it, which Goten thought someday _might_ be the death of him.

When Goten figured he was beginning to lose too much control of himself, he pulled the candy from Trunks' lips, and brought down his own. Trunks' lips tasted like mint, as did the inside of his mouth, when Trunks sucked Goten's tongue just like he did the candy cane. One of his hands curled in Goten's dark hair, while the other one wrapped around Goten's slim waist. Goten let himself be snuggled and kissed, as he cradled Trunks' face in his hands.

Banging at the door was surprising, and caused Goten to jump.

"Trunks, I'm back! If your boyfriend is there, _please_ make him decent. I'm tired to seeing his naked ass all over the place." Goten hears Tyrese call. Goten only recognized a few of the English words, but he figured by the way Trunks scrambled to find himself some clothes, that whatever Tyrese said was pretty embarrassing.

Goten leaned back, and watched as Trunks shuffled about, trying to make himself seem like he _hadn't_ been thoroughly fucked last night. The familiar boy—who to the naked eye seemed to be completely prude to all things sexual—was back. Goten didn't mind though, because he loved this familiar boy to death.

He placed the sticky candy cane in his mouth, as Trunks opened the door to greet Tyrese, who was giving him a rather suspicious look.

Besides, Goten was _really_ good at bringing out the 'sexy Trunks'. Wink.

_End_

Blegh, I didn't want too do two sex-based drabbles in a row, but oh well :).

**In response to **_**trunksxgoten fan**_**:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying thus far! Lol, I'm pretty much sucking at the whole updating _everyday_ thing, but its fun and a nice challenge!

**In response to **_**Guest**_**:** Haha yup, I'm a freshman, will be turning 15 in January xD. You're welcome for the lemon; I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**In response to **_**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta**_**:** I love to cuddle too! :3 . Lol but I thought it would be cool mix up to make Goten have his way with Trunks, but have Trunks cuddle Goten. Just weird stuff that pops into my head xD.

**In response to **_**pukeko10**_**:** Thank you! I see what you're saying about unneccesary babble. What I mean by making my chapters longer is by not holding myself back as much. I was trying not to make them long, so I was toning down on stuff I wanted to put in chapters, now I'm just going to write without worrying about it. :) I'll try not to make my story seem forced, or babble! ;)


	13. Blizzard

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1093

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

I know, I know, I suck :/ . Ugh, I have no idea how I got so behind, but do not fret! This time, it is a for certain promise that I will have the 14th drabble up today, because it is already written. I just want to give you guys a chance to read this before I post the next one. The 15th and 16th will be tomorrow. Lol I know guys, I'm so much work, but don't lose faith! I'll get my shit together eventually :)

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #13-** _Blizzard_

It took all of Goten's willpower _not_ too drag his feet miserably as he crossed the exit from his school. Snow whipped his face as he squint his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself to preserve his body heat. He knew that he should probably head straight home—the weather stations had reported that a severe blizzard was heading in their direction, and it was recommended that all civilians removed themselves from the streets, and put themselves indoors—but he had a job to do before he flew down to America. If he had to be stranded in one place, he preferred it to be a place in Trunks' presence.

Bidding farewell to his close acquaintances, he left the grounds of his school, and walked down the street, in search of a place where he could discreetly fly off.

He was on his way to a cave he knew of deep in the woods near his home, and his science teacher better _hope_ that the information she gave him wasn't bullshit.

XXX

Goten was having mixed emotions on how he felt about leaving the cave. On the one side, he was glad, because it was dark and cold in there, and the water-logged ground had probably had permanently fucked up his shoes. On the downside, he had to go back out into the open, which looked an _awful_ lot like a snowy version of hell this point into the blizzard: white trees that whipped with the wild wind, snow that blew in threatening circles over the area. Even the normally peaceful lake was caught in the action of the storm. Goten has a bit of flashback to his birthday, when it was warm, and he jumped in the lake with Trunks trapped in his arm, swam with Trunks too a big rock, fucked Trunks against said wall, and came back to a bunch of cool presents and a purple-cheeked Piccolo.

Everything was better in summer.

Goten stood at the mouth of the cave, with his arms crossed annoyed. He couldn't wait it out, because he had no idea how long he would have to stay here, before the storm finally calmed. Trunks would be wondering where he was, and his mother would be pissed if he didn't call her with his cell phone, that was currently on 2% battery power—he was starting to regret his decision to watch funny videos on his phone two class periods straight—right now. Cursing his foul luck, he buried his newly found object, wrapped him a small towel, deep into his backpack, so that it could only be found if it was specifically searched for. Once the object was secure, he slung the bag onto his shoulders, and took off the ground. He could fly, but not particularly fast, because he was unable to see well.

Now, Goten couldn't disclose the information of _what_ he had just placed in his backpack to _anyone_. Why? Because it is a surprise for Trunks, to only be shared with him on the night of their anniversary. Or... what Goten _supposed_ their anniversary was. He was still too afraid to ask Trunks where _he_ stood on the issue. As was said before, they didn't indulge in this line of talk. Ever. They avoided conversation of this matter like the plague.

That thought of course, only served to make his mood fouler, as he flew through the air and between trees, the lake in his peripheral vision. The wind was whipping hard at his already cold body. His eyes were narrowed against the sharp snow that scrapped at his frozen red cheeks, and his arms were crossed so tightly over his chest that it was nearly painful.

He stopped flying when he felt a familiar buzzing in the back pocket of his pants. Of _all_ times, who and the _fuck_ is calling him?!

On the screen, was a picture of a lavender-haired boy giving him the middle finger, with the contact name being 'Babe'.

Oh, it was Babe. This slightly brightened Goten's mood, because if he _had_ to be talking to someone at a time like this, he figured that person would be Babe.

He put the phone to his ear underneath his hat. "Hey, babe."

"Where are you? Have you left Japan yet?" Goten had to focus, and close his other ear to hear Trunks over the roaring wind.

"Uh..." the Son looked at his shitty surroundings. "No, I don't think I have."

"_Ugh_... Goten, you have to stay there. I don't want you flying through this."

"Why?" Goten blew air through his other gloved-hand.

"Because they've closed all the flights in and out of Japan, which I suppose means _nothing_ should be flying in general. Just stay there and you can come down when the weather clears."

"_Nooo_," Goten whined. "I don't want to be stuck in a house with Gohan and my _mother_! Besides, I'm already on my way." And before Trunks could protest. "I'll see you when I get there. Love you, baby!"

"Goten you better n-," Goten hears before Trunks' voice trails off. He didn't mean to hang up on Trunks, but as it turned out, it was quite windy, and well, his phone blew out of his hand.

Growling, Goten dived after it, weaving through trees as his eyes held his falling cell phone. He had nearly reached it, when he heard a loud cracking over his head.

Trailing his eyes up, the branch ahead of him broke from the tree, which, of course, had a large icicle—nearly the size of his body—attached to it. And both objects were falling right above him.

Goten sped out of the way as quickly as he could, successfully avoiding the rather frightening looking sharp point of the ice. Unfortunately, he was not able to get out of the way quick enough to avoid the opposite, fatter end of the ice, which in turn, also meant he got smacked with the tree branch.

He cries out, as his Ki stops holding him up.

He grasps the sore spot on his forehead, as his body spins out of control, out of the trees, and into the open. His head hurts, rather badly in fact, but he not so much that he thinks he'll lose consciousness, or be unable to fly.

With that in mind, he gets himself ready to begin flying again. He just barely has the necessary Ki pushed to his feet, when his back hits hard against a frigid surface, and he's submerged in the icy lake.

_TBC_

So, are you guys wondering what 'object' Goten has? Whelp, I can't tell you, not yet ;) . And yeah, I know this chapter wasn't all that lovey, but it was necessary.


	14. Blizzard II

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1223

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #14-** _Blizzard II_

"AHHHHH!" Goten screams, leaping high out of the frigid water.

He floats high above the ground for a moment, panting and shivering as he tries to make sense of what just happened.

'_I fell into the lake,'_ he says to himself slowly, as his body shakes with chills. _'I fell into the lake while it's barely twenty degrees Fahrenheit outside, and my ass might literally be freezing off... Damn; and Trunks thought this water was cold _in July_!'_

With chattering teeth, he lowers himself from the sky, away from the water. Once his feet touch the snow-covered ground, he wraps his soggy wet arms around himself. He was soaked through—which was rather unfortunate for the history assignment in his backpack, but at least his 'surprise' was safe—and rather pissed off, but standing in the cold wasn't going to help his situation. He had come this far—even though it really wasn't that far in retrospect—he might as well keep going.

(He also didn't fancy having his mother yell at him for being out in the middle of a snowstorm with sopping wet clothes.)

Exhaling roughly, he floated off of his feet, and into the air. He was exhausted, but he still forced his Ki to propel him forward, in the direction that was _out_ of this forest.

He flew as fast as he dared, his body shivering all the way. He tried to remember some survival methods he'd seen on late-night television. Was he, or was he not supposed to remove all of his wet clothing? But that didn't make sense. He would be naked, and even _colder_!

In the end, he kept his clothes on.

It wasn't long before he was out of the forest, and then out of Japan. The blizzard was lessening ever so slightly the farther out he got—particularly when he flew over the Atlantic ocean—but not enough to clear his path, or to stop irritating his eyes. He flew on though, wishing so desperately that he could go super saiyan, but it would just be a waste of his time. He didn't think he had the necessary energy to attempt it as quickly and discreetly as he normally could. No point in drawing attention to himself by causing his erratic energy to disturb the land around him. The other Z-fighters might think he was in trouble.

Batting away the thoughts of how _warm_ he'd be in his super state, Goten lowered down to the ground. He stopped flying: mainly, because there was a city approaching him and he didn't want to risk trying to fly higher into the sky, partially, because he was getting tired.

"This is some_ bullshit_," he muttered as he touched down in the forest clearing just outside the city. His boots sloshed with water as he trudged along in the snow. He was pretty sure he was in America, considering all the advertisements displayed in English ahead of him, he just wasn't sure _where_. He could see the tiny figures of people in the distance as he dragged his feet along, but he wasn't going to bother asking for directions. His English was awful, and he was too cold to waste his time.

Just as he was going to take a break on a toppled over log—and possibly a nap—a tiny, moving object caught his attention. He looked up, and gaped at the sight.

Up above him, was Trunks, blocking out the sun with his body. Goten smiled; he was saved!

The smile slipped from his face though, when he noticed that the lavender was seething, as pure anger shown through his blue eyes behind his glasses. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Uh oh," Goten mumbled, as the lavender dropped to stand in front of him. Goten barely had time to blink when Trunks' hand was slapping across his cheek. The hit wasn't by any means hard, but still stung against his frozen cheeks.

"Nice to see you to," he said, rubbing his abused skin. He supposed he deserved that.

"I am _so_ pissed with you right now," Trunks said with a growl under his voice, as he moved to stand next to the cold Son.

"Yeah, I can tell," Goten replies, a bit ashamed.

Trunks pinched the damp fabric of his coat, and furrowed his brow. "Why are you wet?"

"I, uh... fell in a lake." Goten answers sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Trunks' eyes widened, and Goten could see concern breaking through the anger. "What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Goten tried to say, but Trunks wasn't particularly listening, because he was too busy shucking the wet coat off of him, and pulling off his soaking hat, leaving him in his grey sweater and pants.

"Stupid asshole... walks around freezing himself to death, worrying the hell outta me," Trunks mutters as he throws the coat and hat down onto the snow.

The anger was primarily back again, as Trunks says, "I'll buy you a new coat. Now come _on_, dammit."

Goten complied, and wrapped his arm around Trunks' shoulder, as Trunk wrapped his arm around his waist. With the elder's added energy, Goten was able to get himself into the air. They flew high until they were hidden by the low clouds, and the gentle lull of their controlled speed made Goten even more exhausted, and he entertained the thought of letting Trunks carry him. He didn't though, because he was seventeen years old and didn't need to be carried, but he also thought that that would be even more 'asshole-ish' of him, and he didn't want Trunks to think there was something else wrong with him aside from a bad case of the chills.

Goten trailed his eyes over. Trunks was quiet, and frowning as he directed them towards his college campus. Goten didn't like the quiet, it was unsettling him.

"Hey," the noirette said.

Trunks hummed shortly in reply.

Goten leaned his head against the lavender's, "I'm sorry I worried you."

Out the corner of his eye, he could see Trunks' expression soften, as he replied, "don't do it again, asshole."

Goten smiled, because yeah Trunks was still pissed with him, but at least they'd be okay. "Alright, I promise."

There are silent the rest of the way, and Goten doesn't mind.

XXX

It's not long until they approach the campus. Goten can already see the window he's been flying in and out of for the past four months, completely wide open.

'_Aw. He was in a hurry to find me.'_ Goten had already assumed so, considering that Trunks was out in public with _glasses_ on—_gasp_!—but another reminder wasn't such a bad thing. It made him feel all cozy inside.

When their feet hit the threshold of the window, Goten pushed himself inside. He stumbled about the room, as whole new wave of exhaustion washed over him. He toed off his boots, and stumbled over to the nearest bed, plopping down on it.

"Wait, Goten! That's Tyrese's bed, and he's got-."

By now, Goten has stopped listening, because he's tired, and is quite certain that Tyrese—wherever he is—will understand, and be glad to help Goten in his time of need.

With that comforting thought, he closes his eyes, and lets the sleep overtake him, as he snuggles the foreign pillow.

_End_

Well, I'm sort of getting back on track, so yay!


	15. Flu

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1197

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Thank you for the reviews! :)

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #15-** _Flu_

The flu.

Tyrese had the _fucking **flu**._

Goten's cough was deep, and racked his ribs so painfully that he moaned. His throat was sore, his nose was stuffed, and his body was sore. He was tired, his head ached, and freezing cold—he had been _roasting_ not an hour ago—with a temperature of 104.

Fuck the flu.

Fuck winter.

Well, he supposed not fuck winter, because Trunks was quick to tell him that his sickness was not from the cold weather—that was apparently a 'myth', since flu season just happened to be in the winter—but from the fact that he laid his head on Tyrese's used pillow. The reason why Tyrese was not in the dorm room, Goten learned, was that he was staying with Erana, who was nursing him back to health.

_'Well then,'_ Goten thought, _'Fuck Tyrese, too.'_

...And keep the 'fuck winter', simply because it was a shitty season. A shitty season of the shitty flu.

"You alright, you big baby?" Trunks' voice sounded from his desk, while he typed on his computer. His black frames still rested on his nose, as he turned his attention to the weak Son.

"What are you doing?"

"Studying. Why, are you hungry? I can go down to that restaurant down the street. They've got the best soup, and won't get pissed if I clean out their inventory."

"_Noooo_, I don't want food," Goten whined. "I want _you_." He held his arms out, and wiggled his fingers. Trunks rolled his eyes, but stood from his chair, and crossed over towards the bed. Goten scooted over as Trunks slid underneath the covers. They laid on their sides facing each other, though Goten had no fears of passing his sickness. Trunks was rich, and supposedly had the 'best medicine money could offer'. Goten didn't really care for the details, just as long as his boyfriend didn't get sick.

"When do you have to leave for classes?" Goten asked, grabbing Trunks' hand.

Trunks peered through his glasses down at the watch on his wrist. "In about an hour, but I can stay if you want me to; I've already got all the shit I'll need for winter break tomorrow, anyway."

Goten hummed in approval, before he says, "thank you for taking care of me. You're actually not that bad at dealing with sick people. Why aren't you in medical school again?"

Trunks rolls his eyes. "Because I'm in business school. And it's not like I really did anything, I just did what you mother screamed at me to do."

Goten smiles, because he could hear his mother's voice shouting from Trunks' cellphone as if it were on speaker. Goten sits up, and folds his arm over his mouth as hacking coughs rock his body. He then reaches over and grabs a tissue. Once his nose is blown, he tosses it in the trashcan, he falls heavily onto his back, groaning loudly as he turns his face into Trunks' pillow.

The lavender rolls over onto his stomach, and pulls his vibrating cellphone out of his back pocket. Goten watches, and tries to see the screen reflecting in Trunks' glasses, as the lavender frowns deeply. Before Goten can make out any words, the cellphone is being placed back into Trunks' pocket.

"What?" Goten questions.

Trunks curls up on their shared pillow, and closes his eyes. "Nothing."

Goten decides not to push, because he really just isn't feeling up to it. Instead—so that the silence doesn't put him to sleep—he says, "Speak foreign to me."

"Huh?"

"Speak foreign to me," Goten repeats.

"... Why?"

"Because I'm bored, and you sound really sexy when you say shit I can't understand. Come on, speak Spanish to meh, _baaby." _Goten says, wiggling his shoulders in a little dance.

Trunks blinks, before saying, _"Sabes, eres un idiota. ¿Quién carajo vuela en medio de una tormenta sólo para pasar tiempo con su novio?, tonto, esos son. Simplemente eres un idiota, uno que probablemente fue en su vida pasada algo así como un pájaro Dodo. Sin embargo no te culpo, no puedes controlar el ser un tonto."_

Goten smiles, and pulls Trunks' hand to his lips, and speaks against his knuckles, "do more; Italian."

"I don't know Italian that well," Trunks replies. He still clears his throat, and speaks with a hint of a smile, _"Ho trovato strano che la ragazza si stava tentando di rendere la tua ragazza di due anni fa scaricato le patatine fritte in testa quando l'hai chiesto. Probabilmente non lo sapeva, ma lei ha fatto perché lei ho pagato dieci dollari per farlo. Mi dispiace che, tra l'altro."_

Goten feels a bit of warmth pooling in his stomach, because whatever Trunks had said, sounded really romantic.

Trunks rolls his eyes at Goten's smile. "Can I stop now?"

"_Noo_, come on, speak French now." Trunks was almost as good at French as he was at English.

Trunks sighs and looks away. His cheeks begin to flush pink—_'interesting,'_ Goten thinks—as he says, _"__Je suis désolé que je pose cette question en français, et vous ne aurez probablement pas me comprendre, mais pourrions-nous peut-être aller au Pont des Arts à _français _pour notre anniversaire de mariage? Je pensais que ce serait mignon pour nous aussi ... mettre un verrou sur le pont. Non, je ne vais pas vous poser cette question en japonais, parce que je sais que vous allez penser que je étais girly et la merde. Aussi, Je te aime, dork. Je dis seulement que parce que ce est probablement la seule phrase que vous comprenez dans l'ensemble de cette phrase. Vous devriez vraiment travailler votre français. "_

"Ah," Goten says smiling. "It's like liquid romance to my ears."

Trunks narrows his brow. "You're going to make me do English now, aren't you?"

"You know me well." Goten leans up, and kisses his cheek. "Come on, this is the last one, I promise." Goten wasn't even sure he could stay _awake_ long enough to hear more.

"Fine," Trunks says, clearing his throat. _"You are such a dork. It's hilarious how you think I was saying cute stuff to you just now, in those other languages, when in actuality, I was making fun of you, and requesting for something that I'm too embarrassed to ask for in a language you can understand. I'd say 'don't feel bad', but maybe if you paid attention in English class, you would understand what I'm saying. But, just in case you **did** pay attention to anything our teacher taught us, I will say 'I love you' again. You should understand that. Dork."_

Trunks trailed his eyes down, to see Goten's eyes were closed, as his chest rose and fell with his staggered breaths. He probably wasn't asleep, but was close to being. Trunks turned away, picked up his cellphone, and clicked it on. Once he was sure that Goten was asleep, he would run down to the restaurant down the street, and pick up soup that he would have to force Goten to eat later.

Then maybe take a nap, simply because he could.

_End_

Thank you for reading! Now, I am currently taking French 1 and Spanish 2, but no, I am not a fluent Spanish, French, or Italian speaker. Please do not be offended if you speak any of these languages and it's incorrect, because I used Google Translate, and that is not a very reliable source for translating.

**Spanish Translation:** You know, you're such an idiot. Who the fuck flies into a blizzard just to spend time with his boyfriend? Dorks like you, that is who. You're just a simple idiot, who was probably something like a dodo bird a past life. I won't hold all the blame to you, though. You can't help that you are a dork."

**Italian Translation:** "I found it funny that that girl you were trying to make your girlfriend two years dumped her fries on your head when you asked her. You probably did not know this, but she did that because I paid her ten dollars to do so. Sorry about that, by the way."

**French Translation:** I am sorry that I am asking this question in French, and you probably will not understand me, but could we maybe go to the Pont des Arts in France for our anniversary? I thought it would be cute for us too ... put a lock on the bridge. No, I'm not going to ask you this question in Japanese, because I know you'll think I was girly and shit. Also, I love you, dork. I am only saying that because it's probably the only phrase you understand in this entire sentence. You should really work on your French.


	16. Quilts

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1464

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Warning:_ There is **ORAL** sex in this chapter.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #16-** _Quilts_

Goten hung from the ceiling, completely, and utterly bored. He wasn't feeling as ill as before—his fever had broken during the night—but they were still at the campus. Most everyone else had already left, but Trunks thought they should wait until later tonight to fly home, for weather purposes. But of course, Trunks couldn't waste these precious hours doing _nothing_.

_"I might as well start my assignments now," Trunks had told him, earlier. "I'm just going to procrastinate later, when I actually have other shit to do."_

_"**I** am 'shit to do' right **now**!" Goten protested._

_Trunks gave a hint of a smirk. "Not good enough shit to do. Now stop bothering me and go entertain yourself!"_

And so, without his cellphone to distract him—damn blizzard—he found himself sitting cross-legged on the ceiling, trying desperately to amuse himself. Right beneath him, sat Trunks at that damn desk, with his legs hidden by a long quilt (Goten himself was cold, but Trunks of course wasn't going to _offer_ him one or anything). His only comment to Goten's position being, _"you better not get any dandruff on me!"_

Goten had already ran his fingers through his falling hair, and can vouch that he does _not_ have dandruff. He scratched his fingers against his scalp really hard just in case, and hopes that _something_ fell on Trunks. It would serve him right.

He can't stay upset with Trunks though, because even from his position on the ceiling, he can tell that his boyfriend is wound tighter than a screw. Waves of nerves seemed as though they were _pouring_ off of Trunks, as he cradled his head with his hand, and he scratched his pencil against the paper with the other.

To top it off, he kept looking at his cellphone, frowning or quietly cursing, but Goten was still in the dark as to _why_.

Goten smiled—he thought it was kind of cool that while upside down, it was technically a frown—because he was _very_ good getting Trunks to 'unwind'. Also, he was beginning to make a connection between Trunks writing papers, that office chair—which of course, they'd fucked on not too long ago—and sex.

He was beginning to like that office chair.

With that in mind, he began to float down. He flipped over, so that he could seat himself across Trunks' blanket-covered lap.

"What are you doing?" Trunks questions, his cheeks a bit red from surprise, as his hands fell to Goten's waist.

Goten's kneaded his fingers against Trunks' shoulders. "I'm bored, and you're stressed out. Why don't we do something about that?"

Goten leaned in, only to have Trunks turn his head to the side. Well, he would just make out with Trunks' cheek then.

"_Goten_," Trunks says almost breathlessly, as the noirette sucked and licked on his warm, red cheek. "Can't we do this later? I just want to finish the first three rough-draft pages."

"Fine, be that way." Goten says, and turns his face to hide his grin, as he slides down from Trunks lap, under the desk. His foot bumps against the trash bin, and well, he was kind of big to be down here, but he ignores these factors, and pulls the bottom of the quilt over his head, until his body is nearly completely covered.

"What are you doing?" Trunks questions, as his legs were spread apart.

Goten peeks out from the top of the quilt. "You told me to stop bothering you and entertain myself. Well, I'm doing just that. Now leave me alone, and write your damn rough-draft." Goten then situates the cover back over his head.

"This _is_ bothering me!" Trunks protests. Goten does not reply, but rubs his cheek against his boyfriend's jean-clad crotch. Trunks' knees twitch.

Goten smirks to himself as he shifts his face to spread firm kisses. He then brings his hands up to unbutton the pants, and carefully pull down the metallic zipper. He couldn't see much with the blanket hiding the light, but he could still see Trunks' dark navy boxers, and the tint of his growing interest.

Goten hums, and rubs his face against it. Trunks fidgets, as Goten darts his tongue out and licks a line up the fabric, spreads more kisses, and latches on to give tiny sucks.

"Goten," Trunks says, squirming underneath the Son's tongue. He can't tell if Trunks' voice is urging him off, or urging him _on_.

Just in case it's the first reason—and for his own amusement—he peeks out from the blanket, and says, "Vegeta Trunks Brief, how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone and stop bothering me? I'm _trying_ to do something here, _if_ you have not noticed."

Trunks glares at him. Goten's only reply was a grin and a wink, before he dived under the cover again.

Once he's situated, he grabs the hem of Trunks' briefs—pun intended—and pulls them down until the full package is revealed. Goten presses his nose in the space just underneath Trunks' prick, and nuzzles, causing the elder to squeak, "_G-Goten_!"

The Son in question ignores him, and only darts out his tongue, licking and kissing around the base. He trailed his lips and tongue up as he did so, until he was finally at the tip. He swirled his tongue around the tip, holding the base with his hand to keep it in place.

"_Nngh_." Goten hears Trunks moan as his knees shift again.

After a final lick, the paler demi-saiyan slips the tip into his mouth, bobbing his head ever so slightly. Trunks is warm and heavy against his tongue, and he can't help but slide a bit more inside. Trunks' toes are curling as his feet rub restlessly against the carpet, as Goten picks up a steady rhythm. He's pretty sure he could do better, but his nose is still stuffed, and it's rather difficult to breath. He doesn't let that stop him though, as he slides his lips back and forth on the prick in his mouth.

He hears a surprising little _snap_, alongside with Trunks' little pants. He lifts the quilt over his head just so, and sees that only half of the mechanical pencil is still being squeezed in Trunks' fist. His eyes are closed, his cheeks are deep pink, and his lips are open as tiny moans and gasps fall from them.

Goten, satisfied with the sight, drops the blanket back over his head. He actually wouldn't mind watching Trunks' face while he sucked him off, but he wanted to keep up the little game they were playing. Or at least, the game _he_ was playing.

With the fingers he's got wrapped around Trunks' base, the younger twists his hand in circles, as his head bobs. When Goten needs air, he pulls off, jacks his fist, and licks and kisses until he's ready to put Trunks in his mouth again. He repeats this, his jaw getting a bit tired, but Trunks only getting ever so louder.

Then, almost shockingly, Trunks' hand is pressing on the back of Goten's head through the quilt. Goten—triumphant—lets Trunks push him deep, and guide his head back and forth. Trunks' moaning sends shoots of desire through Goten, as his knees squeeze tight against his pale shoulders.

"Goten." Trunks moans over and over, his hand fisting the quilt and Goten's hair underneath it. "Goten... Goten... _Goten_."

The Son hums as if Trunks is asking him a question, as he hollows his cheeks for deeper sucks.

The fingers in his dark hair tighten. "I'm going to... nngh. Ah."

He hears Trunks groan out, and then there is hot, thick cum all over his tongue. Goten sucks and jerks until Trunks is done, before letting him slip wetly from his mouth.

He's almost certain that Trunks isn't paying attention, so he leans his head over towards the waste bin, and lets the bitter fluid slip out of his mouth. It always gives him a queasy feeling in his stomach later. Goten's pretty sure that Trunks couldn't care less that he's not a swallower, but the Son would rather not make a big show of it.

Goten, satisfied, crawls out from under the desk. He makes his way to Trunks' bed, climbs up, and lies back with his hands behind his head. Trunks, with gorgeous flushed cheeks, looks over and glares at him. Goten, with exactly flushed cheeks enhanced by his pale skin and dark hair, replies by crossing his ankles, and smirking with his reddened, slightly-swollen lips.

Trunks glares for a second longer, before fishing out a new pencil, and returning back to his work. He is, admittedly, more relaxed than before. He furrows his brow in annoyance.

_End_

Gah! So much sex! Lol but I think I should be done with that phase, but I don't know. We can only hope xD!


	17. Gingerbread Cookies

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 976

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! They really made my day!

Also, special thanks to**_ Ms. Cerisier,_** for fixing my Spanish translation! I owe you one! :D

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #17-** _Gingerbread Cookies_

Goten cranked his arm as he mixed the thick batter in the bowl, humming the tone to a classic Christmas song. He stopped and brought the spoon up to his lips, darting his tongue out, to taste the sweet, cinnamon spice. Satisfied, he moves to place the spoon back in the bowl, when a hand around his wrist stops him.

"Don't you dare," Trunks says sternly, his brows narrowed.

Goten grins at being caught, as he says softly, "it's not like you don't have my saliva in your mouth and _other_ places on a regular basis."

"_Goten_!" Trunks hisses just as quietly, his eyes darting over to his father. The man—thankfully—does not react to the suggestive statement. He remains completely oblivious, as he naps with his hands behind his head on the couch in the living-room.

Goten snickers, as he washes off the spoon. He was almost sure that Vegeta couldn't hear a thing they were saying—the man slept almost as deeply as Trunks—though Goten wasn't going to press his luck: hence, why Trunks wasn't being passionately kissed on one of these countertops with delicious cookie batter all over him. Besides, there were _children_ around, and Goten didn't think they needed to see Trunks' orgasm face. Only Goten was allowed to see that, and vice versa.

"Here." Goten picked up the tray of the just cooked, slightly cooled-off batch of gingerbread. "Take this over to the girls."

Trunks takes the pan, and walks to the kitchen table, where Bra and Pan were decorating houses and little people. The girls seemed to be enjoying themselves, and even helped with the cooking a bit. Goten knew that baking this much food was tiresome—Chi Chi could _certainly_ vouch for that—but it was much more _fun_ than simply letting little robots do it. That was too easy.

Goten, unlike his father and brother, took after his mother when it came to cooking. He may not be able to take Trunks to fancy restaurants or expensive shit like that, but he could certainly cook him an equally tasty meal. Goten took pride in that.

When Trunks returned, he bent his body forward a bit so he could brace his elbows on the counter, frowning at the cellphone in his hands. Goten had the nagging desire to slap his hand across Trunks displayed butt.

He doesn't (that noise just _might_ be enough to wake Vegeta). Instead, he moved to stand behind him. He presses close, and wraps his arms around Trunks' slim waist. Goten leans his chin on Trunks' shoulder, trying to inconspicuously peer down at his boyfriend's cellphone.

He catches a glimpse of familiar lavender hair on the screen, when Trunks realizes what he's attempting, and clicks the phone off. He then squirms until he is free of Goten's arms, and backs away to the other counter.

"Okay, now I'm suspicious." Goten says, crossing his arms.

"There's nothing to be suspicious of," Trunks insists, sliding his cellphone into his back pocket.

Goten narrows his brow. "You say that, but it's really hard to believe you. Why won't you tell me?"

Trunks crosses his arms, and his face hardens. "It's really none of your business."

'_He's getting defensive. I hate when he gets like that._' "What do you mean 'it's none of my business'?"

Trunks' brows narrow. "Sorry, I was under the impression that I was allowed to have a bit of privacy."

Goten's getting frustrated, but he can't ignore the panic he's beginning to feel. He feels as though he's beginning to tread in unsafe waters.

"You can," he says far too quickly, displaying his obvious panic. He tries again, slower. "You can, but I'm worried about you."

"You don't always have to be worried about me," Trunks says. Goten wants to reply, but is cut off by the ding of the oven-timer. Trunks fits an oven mitt over his hand, and pulls out the pan of fresh gingerbread. Trunks ignores Goten, as the Son walks over to stand beside him.

Undeterred, The Son reaches out, and curls his fingers through Trunks' belt loop. The elder says nothing, but allows his body to be pulled back. Goten feels the slightest relief bloom in his chest, because he always did love the way Trunks' backside fit against his pelvis.

Goten kisses the back of his neck, and as he wraps his arms tight around Trunks' waist and chest.

"We aren't fighting over this, right?"

Trunk's head falls back against Goten's shoulder, as he exhales a bit roughly. "No, so can we stop talking about it? I _promise_ it's nothing."

Goten doesn't say anything, because he doesn't trust himself not to say anything he'll regret later. Instead, he holds Trunks against him, because at the moment, he thinks they both might need it.

When the gingerbreads are cool enough, Bra bounces over to retrieve them. When Trunks quietly asks for one, she jumps high, and pops two of the cookies into their awaiting mouths. She barely gives them a second glance—she (like most everyone else... except Vegeta, and maybe Chi Chi) is far too used to their displays affections—as she bounces away. Goten doesn't say anything for a long time, even after he's done chewing the cinnamon cookie. He only holds the other body tight against him, feeling warmth that Trunks' words aren't giving him. He doesn't say anything more on the matter though, because Trunks is letting Goten hold him, and Goten doesn't want to argue. He doesn't have the strength to go through that with Trunks, not anymore. Not after what it caused last summer. A topic that they still avoided, even when deep down, Goten felt it should _definitely_ be talked about.

Still, the Son says nothing, and only squeezes his arms tightly, as he swallows the rest of the gingerbread flavor.

_End_

_In response to __**Guest**__:_ Lol I seriously doubt I'm out of that phase, it's too wonderful to give up! Also, I've read multiple stories were they had his name 'Trunks Vegeta Brief' and others were he was 'Vegeta Trunks Brief'. I don't think Trunks even has a middle name, which is why I like 'Vegeta Trunks Brief', because it seems more like he has two first names, instead of a first name and middle name. If that makes any sense xD

_In response to **_Ms. Cerisier_**__:_ I'm glad you like my story! Also, another thank-you for the translation! I was hoping someone would fix that for me, since I know I've got a couple Spanish-speaking readers! Your help was greatly appreciated! :D


	18. Holiday Shopping

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1221

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Okay, so are you guys ready for my excuse? Alright, so I was super pissed at the finale for 'Legend of Korra', and I didn't want to write while I was in such a dark place, because I might have done some major character death, and then regretted it later :3. By the time I realized I was cooled down, I was already asleep, and today, my family kept playing movies that I wanted to watch and decorating trees and etc etc... Does my excuse suck? Lol, oh well.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #18-** _Holiday_ _Shopping_

Now Goten knew that he wasn't what someone would classify as "bright" or "intelligent", but he didn't think it took a rocket scientist to realize that Trunks was annoyed with him.

It was rather obvious really.

How could he not find it weird that as they walked down this semi-crowded mall hallway, their fingers were not entwined? How could he miss the fact Trunks' eyes barely looked his way as if the love of his _life_ wasn't with him? Seriously, no one thought it was weird that Goten was walking a few paces _behind_ Trunks, like an organized soldier, instead of a boyfriend? Hell, they barely _spoke_. Simple phrases they said ('let's go in this store.' 'Do you think my sister will like this?'), but it wasn't conversation, and it made Goten a bit anxious.

What had he done? Was it because of that evening in the kitchen? Did he make Trunks have another girlfriend moment? He hoped not; he thought he'd been doing well on that aspect over the past four and a half months. But... he just couldn't see why he was _wrong_ in this situation. They had been dating for nearly a year—sort of—and it was quite clear that he loved Trunks to death. Wasn't he allowed to be worried if there was obviously something bothering his boyfriend, A.K.A, _best friend_?

Goten would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit annoyed with Trunks as well.

They weren't fighting though. So, deciding not to give them any reason to, Goten wraps his coat-clad arms around his chest, looks at the pretty mall decorations, and keeps his mouth shut.

"Goten, you're not helping me," he hears Trunks complain.

He hadn't been paying attention. "Huh?"

Trunks shot him a quick glare, before saying, "I need help with something to get my mother."

"Well, what did you get her last year?" Goten had already gotten his mother's gift: a new dress, handmade in Ox Village. His brother: some book written by the president (Trunks' recommendation). His niece: An orange bandana and a 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' game set. For Goku and Videl... well, that's why he was here. Trunks and him (before their little quarrel) had already decided they were going to do their Christmas shopping together, and despite the tense atmosphere, Goten thought it would've put himself in a weird situation if he had pointedly went by himself.

Trunks crossed his arms, and furrowed his brow, which Goten dubbed his 'phase one of the thinking stance'. "I got her a pearl bracelet that I noticed she didn't have already. That doesn't help with this year."

Goten bites back a smile, and tugs his hat down further over his ears. "And _where_ did she wear the bracelet too?"

Trunks arches his brow at him, as if just calling him 'stupid'. "To her business parties obviously. You know my mom; where else would she have worn it?"

Goten inspects his nails, and waits for his boyfriend's mind to click, in the way that it always does.

Trunks' eyes fell to the tiles, as he resumed their walking, his chin cradled in his hand. 'Phase two of the thinking stance'. "She likes to wear jewelry to her business parties, and she has business parties _all_ the fucking time, and she doesn't have a ruby necklace, which would look really good paired with her hair and eyes, and she can even pair it up with that black dress she bought a few months ago—or any dark dress she's got, really—to add a bit of color to her outfit without it seeming like she's trying too hard. You have no idea how often that happens. The last party I went to there was this woman wearing _vibrant_ red heels with a dress that looked like she was going to someone's funeral. Seriously, who the fuck told her that was—oh."

Trunks stops in his path, because it seems as though he'd brought them right outside of the jewelry store.

Goten grins at the annoyed look Trunks is giving him. "You're welcome."

Trunks huffs. "Don't try to make fun of me because I have a sense of fashion, unlike you."

Goten smiles, and with a leap of faith, curls his fingers around Trunks'. "Can I make fun of the fact that you can _ramble_ about fashion?"

Goten can see small hints of the flush that Trunks is trying to hide. The tan fingers that are curled with his tighten, and Goten can feel bits of relief breaking through. He just _might_ have successfully fixed whatever tension they were experiencing. Goten is glad; he can't stand when Trunks is upset with him.

Trunks rolls his eyes, but Goten thinks he's sensing a hint of a smile, as their hands slip together fully. "Whatever, let's just get the damn neck-."

"Hey, Brief!" Goten hears a voice he doesn't recognize. He almost turns around, but he finds it weird that they weren't being addressed together—it was always 'Goten and Trunks!', or 'Brief and Son!', or similar—because, well, they were always together, it was just their thing. He then remembers that he is still wearing his hat and heavy coat, so maybe they don't notice it's him yet. He also doesn't turn around, because he's caught up watching Trunks. His body is stiff, his eyes darting past Goten, to watch whoever had called his name. His brows were narrowed, but his mouth was twitching.

"I'm looking to grab!" Goten hears the voice call, and then loud obnoxious laughter that only other teenagers could produce.

Trunks bares his teeth. "Fuck yourself, Nonebi."

Kado Nonebi? Goten recognized him. He didn't know much about the older boy, because he wasn't particularly relavent in either of their lives. Trunks would've mentioned if they were not on good terms, so Goten is confused on where this sudden animosity is coming from. Also... What the hell was he talking about? Whatever it was, had pissed Trunks _off_, and terribly so.

Goten doesn't get to voice his observations, because the hand over his is tight and tugging him along. "Come on, Goten."

Goten allows himself to be dragged along, disappointed, because he felt like they were right back where they started. He picks up his pace so that they are walking—more like jogging—side by side. He glances over at Trunks, as he tries to loosen the death grip on his hand. The older boy's hair flops as he walks, before he uses his free hand to pull his hood up. His bright eyes are set on the sliding exit doors, his lavender brows narrowed, and his cheeks burning.

_So beautiful,'_ Goten thinks. _'But so fucking _confusing_.'_

'_And so hurt, too,' _he also thinks._ 'And he won't even tell me _why_.'_

Goten directs his gaze elsewhere. He might as well try, he supposes. "Am I allowed to ask about that?"

Trunks closes his eyes as he shakes his head. Goten stays quiet, because he knows by now that there is no point in pushing it. Trunks apparently doesn't trust him, and in turn, he doesn't think he can trust Trunks that well either. He approaches the exit, with the death grip on his hand, and still without gifts for his father and sister-in-law.

Goten never liked this mall anyway.

_End_

_In response to __**pukeko10**__: _Yeah it would, because I certainly love my Vegeta :D

_In response to __**Guest**__: _My lips are sealed :)

_In response to__** LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta**_: I can't tell you, yet! xD And nope, that gift won't be revealed until the 31st!

_In response to __**trunksxgoten4evr**__: _I actually _have_ considered an mpreg story! I actually got their kids perfectly designed in my mind; I've just never had the time for a fanfiction about it. When I do write about it, it won't be for a while, because it requires a lot of planning and what not.

_(Fun fact: In a couple of the drabbles I was going to hint at mpreg, but I decided against it in courtesy of my readers who aren't into mpreg.)_


	19. Wonderland

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1295

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #19-** _Wonderland_

"Goten, has it ever occurred to you that it makes more sense for you to carry _me_, when you want to show me a surprise?"

The Son in question wraps his legs tighter around Trunks' waist, as his hands remain shielding his blue eyes. "Sure, but where's the fun in that? We're almost there, babe."

He feels Trunks bristle, as the snow crunches beneath his feet. "I swear, Goten; one of these days I'm just going whip around and punch you in the face as hard as I can. You can't even be mad at me for it."

Goten grins. "Don't worry, I'll understand, babe." Before Trunks can begin to curse him out, he says loudly, "we're here!"

Once the elder stops walking, Goten slides his legs down, and leans in to kiss Trunks on the ear. He then removes his hands, and wraps his arms around Trunks' neck from behind.

The lavender doesn't speak for a moment, before he finally says, "wow."

"Wow," the noirette agrees. Goten had actually wanted to bring Trunks back here for quite some time. They had after all, had sex out here on evening, with a ton of fireflies lighting up the clearing. It had been great, but that was in the summer, and he wanted Trunks to see it in the winter. He simply had to wait for the right day.

Today was the right day.

The snow covered the clearing like a crystalline blanket. The trees and fallen logs only had hints of brown left on them, as white powder and covered them. The snow fell easily and slow, and through the bare white trees, he could see the lake in the distance.

He almost succumbed to the urge to stick his tongue out at the partially frozen lake. Well it _had_ made him lose his cellphone after all.

Instead, he leans in Trunks ear, and says, "You know where we are?"

He nods. "Yeah, I do."

Goten smiles, and rocks their bodies back and forth. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

Trunks turns his head, making his words brush Goten's cheek. "I suppose so."

Goten gives a short, little laugh. He then releases Trunks to stand in front of him. He grabs the lavender's glove-clad hands, and swings them back and forth.

Trunks clears his throat. "My mother told me to tell you that she wants you to make some more gingerbread cookies for the Christmas Eve party."

Goten smiles, and plays with the hands he is holding. "Are you going to help me?"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes!" Goten exclaims. He releases Trunks' hands, so he can throw his own arms in the air, and spin around. "That's the point! We can all make cookies together; you know that's the type of shit families do. Maybe we can even get Vegeta to bake! Or _decorate_."

Trunks crosses his arms, and arches his brow. "I seriously doubt that's going to happen."

"Whatever," Goten says with a grin. He shoves his hands into his coat pockets, and stares over at Trunks, who is now a couple of feet away from him. The elder is watching him as well, his blue eyes softening, as his bottom lip slips between his teeth.

His expression changes however, and morphs into a look of horror. "_Shit_, Goten!"

"What?" the Son questions, as he turns around to see what Trunks is looking at. He catches a glimpse of the snow-white wolf, before it pounces, and knocks him to the ground.

"_Fuck_!" He hears Trunks say, and out the corner of his eye he sees the lavender running his way, and rather quickly. Goten can't say anything though, because there is a snout rubbing frantically against his neck, and he's trying to squirm away from the awful feeling.

Trunks comes to a stop beside him, and gapes down at the cackling Son. "Wha..."

"Ha-ha-ha! Cut it out!" Goten shrieks, as he nudges the panting, smiling wolf to the side.

Trunks glares. "How cute."

Goten laughs again, as he ruffles the wolf's fur. "Alright, I'll visit another time, Rikkis, but you're really cock-blocking me right now."

The wolf then looks up at Trunks, before climbing off of Goten. The animal nuzzles Goten one last time, before it—with its tail held high—saunters off into the trees, and disappears from view.

Trunks blinks. "That was... random."

Goten snickers. The majority of the animals in the forest knew him and his family rather personally. Especially Goku. "Jealous?"

"Jealous that you get to be mauled by forest creatures on the daily? Yes, I'm just drowning in envy."

Goten smiles, and reaches his hand out. "Come on; sit with me."

"But... ugh, I don't want to." Trunks complains. Despite this, he lowers to the snowy ground, and crosses his legs.

Goten immediately scoots over so that his head can rest in Trunks' lap. He looks up, and sees Trunks' face scrunched in discomfort.

"What's with the face?"

"My butt's wet," Trunks grumbles.

"And ready?" Goten snickers.

Trunks' hand slaps him against the temple. "I suppose you think you're funny?"

Goten grins, and rubs the sore spot. He then curls his fingers around Trunks'. "You actually think I'm hilarious, you just can't come to terms with it."

Trunks rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, Goten."

Goten grins cheekily. Trunks says nothing back, and only watches the slow snow fall, while his fingers combed lazily through the Son's dark hair. Goten however, keeps his dark eyes upwards.

Trunks sits there oblivious to the attention. His bright blue eyes are shining with hints of white, as they remained focused forward. His cheeks are slightly pink from the cold, and his lips, while a bit chapped, still seem smooth to the touch. His light lavender hair is exposed, and sprinkled with white crystals. When Goten notices this, he also notices that the tips of his ears are a furious red. Despite this, his hood—gods _forbid_ Trunks wear a hat and it _screw up_ his hair—still remained resting against his upper back.

Alright, Goten is going to pull some major _Spiderman_ shit.

Placing his controlled Ki in just the right places, he floats until he is upside down, face-to-face with Trunks. The elder's attention is on him now—not that he has anywhere else to look—as if he's calmly waiting. Goten is pretty sure that Trunks knows what he's doing.

Trunks leans in a bit at the same he does, as their lips connect. Goten's mitten-clad hands hold Trunks' cheeks, as their lips move against each other. Trunks' mouth is warm, and the tongue that presses against Goten's upper lips is hot. Goten swipes his own tongue against Trunks' bottom lip, in hopes that it has the same effect on him. As their lips move against each other's, Goten slides his hands back, grips the hood, and pulls it over Trunks' head, before placing his fingers on Trunks' cheeks again.

When he finally pulls away, he doesn't move from his position. His thumbs rub against Trunks' cheeks, as the tips of their noses touch.

"You're beautiful," Goten says.

Trunks blinks, before replying with the hints of a flush, "So are you."

"No, Trunks, I'm gorgeous. Get it right," Goten replies with a grin.

Trunks rolls his eyes, and smiles a bit. "Alright; 'Goten the Gorgeous' then."

'Goten the Gorgeous'. Yup, that had quite a nice ring to it.

After another quick—well, not really _quick_—kiss, Goten floats back down until his head is settled in Trunks' lap again. He braces his hands against his stomach, and watches the bits of snow fall over the clearing. For the rest of the day, he's going to stop being worried and upset, and just relax with the greatest guy in the world.

_End_

Sigh. My writing keeps being messy, and I don't know how to fix it :(. Oh well, hope you enjoyed!


	20. Power Outage

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1093

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Lol okay, I totally didn't mean to start this 'mpreg vs. no mpreg' debate in the reviews xD. There are two main reasons as to _why_ I'm not adding mpreg.

1.) I have readers who aren't fans of mpreg, and it would be unfair to them if I took this story in that direction, because I should've warned of it from the beginning. I would be pissed if I got really hooked on a story, and just out of nowhere something happened that wasn't my preference, so I don't want to do that to them.

2.) When I do actually make a separate mpreg story, I want them to be a bit older (at least their twenties). Can you imagine how much it would _suck_ if Trunks was in his first year of college, Goten was seventeen, and they were having a _baby_? How would Trunks still go to college—in the United States, no less—if he was pregnant? Not that the mpreg thing was a bad idea, I just have my reasons as to why I'm not taking this particular story in that direction.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #20-** _Power Outage_

Trunks had been thoroughly pissed when the lights cut off.

Goten didn't really think much of it. His home was in the woods after all; he was used to there being electrical issues. Goten can understand a bit though, because Trunks happened to be typing left over bits of his homework, and without the power, there was no way to keep his computer running for long.

And to top it off, Trunks' phone died, despite being plugged into the wall.

Goten however, only laughed at his frustrated boyfriend, as he pulled out spare blankets. His mother had left—she'd went to Gohan's house, just to make sure Pan was alright—and hadn't returned in quite some time. With the house cold, dark, and empty, what was Goten's first suggestion to past the time?

Sex, obviously.

And, amazingly enough... Trunks had conceded.

Now they laid side by side on Goten's bed, in almost total darkness. Their bare chests rose and fell quickly, as they tried to regain their breaths. Goten wipes the beads of sweat away from his forehead, as he stares up at his dark ceiling.

After a while, Goten hears Trunks asks, "So. When is the power going to turn back on?"

Goten turns his head to look at him, incredulous. "You just had mind-blowing sex three minutes ago, and you want to know when the _power_ is going to come back on?"

The corner of Trunks' lips pulled into a smirk, as he eyes darted over to meet Goten's. "Well, I wouldn't say _mind-blowing_."

"Mhmm. You could have fooled me, with how loud you were screaming."

Goten thinks Trunks might have flushed, but he can't tell in the darkness. It would make sense though because, well, Trunks can't really deny that can he?

The older teen clears his throat, and says, "Alright. I'll give you breath-taking."

"I'll take it," Goten replies with a smile.

Trunks' arms stretched over his head, as he turned over onto his side. Goten watched his back for a moment, before he spoke, "when the powers back on tomorrow, want to watch '_The Fault in Our Stars' _with me?"

"I guess, but I'm pretty sure we already watched that." Trunks replied, as he snuggled against the pillow.

"I know, but my mom wants to watch it, and I have to become immune so I don't cry again. Seriously, I don't think I ever cried so hard in my life."

Trunks' voice is small and a bit distant. "I have."

Silence follows the confession. Goten's eyes widen, as his heart pounds in his chest. He had been kidding about crying during the movie (Trunks knows this, they did in fact, watch it together), but Goten is almost sure that Trunks is being serious. Trunks can't be referring to... _that_, can he?

But he is; Goten knows it. He knows it, because he doesn't think he ever cried so hard in his life—excluding the loss of his mother and brother years ago. But those don't count, because nothing can top the death of his loved one—either. He feels a little twist in his heart, because he honestly can't believe that Trunks brought that up. Almost five months they'd gone with bringing _it_ up, and now out of nowhere, it was out into the open. Goten didn't know how he felt about that.

But it can't be ignored, Goten decides. The Son rolls over, bracing his hand against Trunks' shoulder, and his lips against the back of Trunks' neck.

"Yeah?" he says against Trunks' skin.

"Mhm," Trunks hums. "'_The Boy in the Striped Pajamas_' might have been the saddest movie ever made. Nothing can top it."

And just like that, Trunks has got them discreetly back on the original conversation. But the noirette isn't a complete idiot, and he knows that wasn't what Trunks was talking about before. Goten decides to pretend he is oblivious, because he really doesn't want to talk about anything along those lines.

Goten hums in agreement (that _was_ a sad movie, after all) as he trails his lips around Trunks' neck and shoulders. The elder fidgets as pale fingers run over his abs, and across his chest, and tweaks at his nipple, all while little kisses were being pressed against him.

Goten's hand slides down his tan-colored hip. He then grabs the underside of Trunks' knee, and lifts his leg. "You want to go again?" he whispers against his ear.

Goten loved when Trunks was like this, because it was so rare. No embarrassment—not that it isn't adorable—no resistance. Only compliancy, only desire: for him.

Trunks' eyes are lidded with lust, and his cheeks are tinged-pink with want. "_Yes_."

And so the do go again. And then thirty minutes later, it's followed by shared blowjobs. And finally, more sex propped on the wall Goten's bed was pressed against an hour after that.

And then they are asleep.

XXX

It was early morning by the time the power cut back on. Goten awoke to the brightness of his ceiling light illuminating the room, and shining annoyingly in his face. With a huff, he untangles himself from the partially-clothed (his boyfriend wasn't really fond of sleeping in the nude, and had to _at least_ pull his boxer's back on) Trunks he was curled up against, and swung his legs over the edge. He stretches his arms over his head, as he walks over towards the light switch. He stops though, because something on the floor caught his eye.

Still plugged into the now usable outlet, was Trunks' cellphone.

He turns his head, and looks over at his boyfriend. He's lying there with his lavender hair wild around the pillow, his eyes shut and lips parted from his deep slumber.

'_Like sleeping beauty,' _he thinks.

Goten can't find the humor in his statement. Not with the accursed cellphone right by his toes.

_Don't do it, Goten._

_Relationships are about trust, Goten._

'_Yeah well, Trunks apparently doesn't trust me,' _Goten thinks sourly. _'So why should I trust him?' _

His conscience has nothing to say to that, so Goten drops to the floor, and picks up the device. He types in the password—'_songoten'_ backwards—and clicks on text messages.

It takes a bit of scrolling and reading, before anger begins to sprouts through him. He drops the phone, to keep from accidently breaking it. He is pissed—_more_ than pissed really—and at the moment, he's not quite sure with whom.

But he _definitely_ knows who's neck he wants to break, and as soon as possible.

_End_

**In response to **_**Guest**_**: **You have no idea how happy it makes me that you think I'm a good writer :). I plan to have the story done by the 31st, so long as nothing else screws up the schedule I'm on.

**In response to **_**trunksxgotenluv**_**: **It's just a matter of preferences. Personally, I don't like _bottom_!Goten, or stories that are set around 'dominant saiyans' and 'submissive saiyans', or mpreg if it's not for DBZ or Harry Potter because those just seem weird to me. Everybody's got different stuff they're into xD.

**In response to** _**BringerofDarkness96**_**: **In my mind, I like to think of it as when a saiyan male is heat, they aren't really _DYING_ for sex, but rather a sort of protective fluid (I don't know, amniotic or something) kind of coats the walls of the anus—did you know that there are bacteria in the anus that would basically kill living sperm?—to even begin with. Then I guess an, er, _canal_ leads to the womb would then be accessible, because as you probably know, the anus just leads to the stomach. This would, of course, make the possibility of male conception realistically rare. Labor wise, I figured that yes, the baby is _supposed_ to come out the same way it came in, but of course, the possibilities of that happening are slim to none. Which would make labor more difficult and life-threatening for both the child and the child-bearer. So, the new-aged saiyans that had the technology to do so would resort to C-sections. Earlier/primitive saiyan males probably wouldn't even have the child survive to full term anyway, assuming that male pregnancy in itself would be more difficult, and require a lot of medical attention. But basically I don't like mpreg unless it's for DBZ and Harry Potter, because I can at least attempt to have it make sense. Lol I also apologize for my paragraph-long rant, just sharing my views xD. I'm glad you like my story!


	21. The Solstice

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1442

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

In response to **_Guest_**: Lol yeah, major fail :P

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #21-** _The Solstice_

Goten smiled, but it wasn't genuine. If Marron noticed, she didn't let on, and only smiled back, and hugged him tight. Goten felt bad that he didn't have a gift, but money was tight for him right now. He promised to take her shopping later, when his wallet wasn't emptier than a school building on Sunday.

He also thought it was cool that Marron's birthday was almost always on the first _official_ day of winter: the solstice. He referred to it as the 'official day' because _all_ of December was winter-enough to him.

Despite the uplifting atmosphere of the party, he couldn't fix his sour mood. He smiled when he was spoken too, and laughed at jokes he would have normally thought of as funny, but when he sat alone on the couch in the Kami House living room, he couldn't keep the hardened look off of his face. They only one that knew he was in a piss-poor mood was probably Trunks he supposed, because he wasn't in the mood to pretend for his boyfriend.

So, he scrolled through the internet on Gohan's cellphone he was borrowing, sipped his orange soda, and wallowed alone in his irritation.

Or at least he _was_ alone, until Trunks plopped down beside him. Goten keeps his gaze on the cellphone, though he can feel his boyfriend's eyes on him.

"I can't believe Marron's fourteen. I swear we just celebrated her last birthday," Trunks says, conversationally.

Goten hums in reply, pointedly dismissing him.

Trunks is quiet for a moment, before he says, "Krillin said they are singing 'happy birthday' soon."

"Alright," Goten says, as he scrolls his thumb against the screen.

Trunks says nothing for a few moments. Goten thinks he's going to stop talking altogether, until he hears, "are you going to come over tonight to start on the gingerbread cookies?"

"_No_." He said that a bit harsher than he intended, but he can't find it in himself to really care. He's angry, and won't pretend he isn't for just for Trunks' sake.

The silence that follows is uncomfortable, but Goten doesn't care. He feels Trunks gaze piercing him, but he ignores it. He really doesn't have anything to say to him.

He's so in tuned with the cellphone, that he doesn't notice tan fingers curling around his wrist. The fingers yank him to his feet, and pull him into walking. He protests as he's dragged along, but Trunks ignores him, and continues to guide him up the stairs. When they approach the second floor, Trunks directs them into Marron's bedroom. Pulling his hand free, Goten walks further into the room, as Trunks closes the door.

The lavender-haired teen spins around and crosses his arms. "Alright, Goten. What is it?"

Goten's arms cross as well, as he chews on the inside of his cheek. His eyes are narrowed as he stares back at his boyfriend, but he can't will the words out.

"Come on, Goten! You've been mad at me since we left the house this morning. What the fuck did I do?"

Goten gives an incredulous huff of laughter, as his eyes trail up to the ceiling. His foot bounces on the floor, and he doesn't know how much longer he can contain the rage he's feeling.

And then, he sees the concern in Trunks' eyes. "Why won't you tell me?"

The incredulous look is back on his face. "Why should I, when you didn't have the decency to tell _me_?"

"What?"

Goten restrains a growl as his hand digs into his pocket. He pulls out Gohan's cellphone, and clicks on the tab to the latest social media website. He then shoves the phone into Trunks' face.

One the screen is a photo. Trunks, clad in a t-shirt and shorts, stood in where Goten recognized as the rear of the school building. The sun blurred out a bit of the picture, but one could still see Trunks' arms wrapped around a tall, blond boy's neck, and lips that were connected.

'**I See What Brief Gets Up To After Hours. O_O**' read the caption underneath.

"Oh my god," Trunks groans as his skin tinges pink. His hands go to cover his face.

Goten ignores him, and swipes to the next photo. This one is Trunks sitting at a desk in one of their high school classes. His eyes are faced forward, with his yellow pencil clenched between his teeth. Again, completely oblivious to the camera.

"'_I bet he's a pillow-biter'_," Goten reads aloud, before swiping to the next one.

In this one, there's a different, unrecognizable boy from the first one. This one has dark brunet hair, a smug look and a smirk on his face, and his palms gripped Trunks' backside from behind. Trunks' mouth is open, his brows narrowed, and his cheeks are flushed from what could be assumed is surprise and embarrassment, as his fingers grip the wrists behind him. Presumably pushing them away.

"'_Slut up for grabs'_," the Son reads with narrowed brows. Next to the captions is the username. _**AkGee310**_.

Akeno Griever.

"Okay, Goten, I get it!" Trunks huffs, exasperated.

"No, dammit, it's _not_ okay." Goten forces the phone into his back pocket. "This isn't something to be suspicious of? This is none of my business? You think this is _nothing_?"

"I know that it's something, alright?!"

"No, it's not alright! Don't look at me like that!" Goten's grip his hair, as he turns away from Trunks' annoyingly stunned look. "Don't you dare stand there, and act like I shouldn't be pissed with you!"

"Well what the fuck was I supposed to do, Goten?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe say something along the lines of, 'Akeno is posting old pictures of me online that make me look like a _slut.'_ Did you really not think this was something I needed to _know_?"

Trunks narrowed his brows. "And what can you do, Goten, that I can't? And no, I don't see why you're pissed with me, when I didn't do anything! You didn't know, because it's none of your business!"

"_None of my business?_" Goten says in disbelief. "You've been my boyfriend for almost a year; _of_ _course_ this is my fucking business! You _can't_ be serious right now! You _lied_ to me: you said that this was nothing, you said I didn't have to worry, you told me Akeno wasn't a threat. Why would you lie to me?" The hurt he's trying to hide is seeping out, and he focuses on his anger to conceal it again. He couldn't help but feel hurt, though. Trunks honestly didn't trust him with this? The photos had to have been taken earlier the last school year before they were dating: the clothing suggested it was hot, and the fact that Trunks was kissing someone _else_ in the first one. Goten seriously doubted that Trunks was cheating on him, and he was no longer oblivious to the fact that there were other guys before him. Other people didn't know that—or care—though, seeing as how many people though the photos were amusing.

"It's not that big of a deal, Goten!" Trunks huffs and crosses his arms, the flush not leaving his skin.

"Yes it is! This is _cyber-bullying_, Trunks! You think I didn't see the texts you're getting from assholes requesting to _fuck_ you?" Straight guys just thought they were so fucking hilarious nowadays. "Were you just going to let Akeno cause all of this shit for you, and not even let me _do_ something about it?"

Trunks' brow twitches, as his eyes avert to the side. "I'm not your damsel in distress, and I'm most certainly not your girlfriend, so stop treating me like it."

Goten's fist clench, and he exhales roughly from his nose. "You're right, you're not my girlfriend. A girlfriend wouldn't have hid something like this from me. Only you would." And with that, Goten walks past him, towards the door.

Trunks whips around, his eyes wide, but face hard with irritation. "Where are you going?"

Goten stops at the door with his hand around the knob, his back to Trunks. "I'm going to go downstairs, sing Marron 'happy birthday', give her a hug and a kiss, and go home. I'm not dealing with this right now." He _refuses_ to deal with this right now, because deep down, he knows that Trunks isn't the one he's truly mad at, and he doesn't want to say something he'll regret.

And with that, he opens the door, and leaves the room. He takes a deep breath, as he bounces down the steps.

He won't let his sour mood ruin Marron's birthday.

_End_

Whelp, now you guys know what was happening! I will get back on track, I know I can! xD


	22. Wrapping Paper

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1926

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Sorry for the wait guys! Just one of those days where my schedule gets screwed up :/

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #22-** _Wrapping Paper_

Goten wasn't speaking to Trunks.

Trunks knew he deserved it. He had been a liar. He had been sneaky. He had been overly-defensive. Goten had every right to be angry with him, this Trunks could accept.

But Goten didn't seem angry—not anymore—just... distant. The kind of distant, that meant was him kneeling _right_ next to Trunks and still hadn't said a thing to him; hadn't so much as looked in his direction.

Not too long ago, Gohan had been at Capsule Corporations upon Bulma's request. Once his services were no longer required, Gohan—naturally—invited Trunks over to the Son household. Trunks could not think of an excuse fast enough, so as not to rouse suspicions, he readily agreed, and gathered the presents he had bought that still needed wrapping. Even though he knew that Goten probably didn't want to see him, he figured that Goten didn't want his family in their business even more.

Or _his_ business, he supposed.

Trunks bit the corner of his lip, as he pulled the red paper over his sister's gift. He was such an idiot.

Dark side to coming to the Son household: He had to sit here and be ignored by the one person he will admit he needed most.

Bright side: they had nice wrapping paper.

Trunks realizes that he had been too defensive that night in Marron's bedroom. He couldn't help himself though! Just knowing that _Goten_ of all people saw those pictures, read the jokes, seen what people he normally would have considered his good acquaintances were commented about him... they put a sick feeling in his stomach. Just sitting next to him—wrapping harmless gifts—made Trunks feel uneasy, and so _embarrassed_.

'_Stop overreacting! It's not like they were __**nude**__ pictures.'_

"They might as well have been," Trunks mutters. Goten's ear twitches, but he stays silent.

What was the Son thinking? Did he feel Trunks' eyes constantly on him? Could he tell that Trunks really needed him, but didn't know how to say so? Did he think that maybe, Trunks might actually be a sl-.

'_No.' _Trunks snapped to himself, as he tore off a piece of tap._ 'Don't you __**dare**__ think that. You know damn well Goten would never believe that, he's just mad at you, and he's allowed to be. Stop being so melodramatic.'_

Even still, Goten deserved an explanation, or an apology, or _something_. But, how could he do any of those things, when Goten wouldn't speak to him? Trunks hadn't tried, but he was rather sure Goten wasn't in the mood to deal with him. But he couldn't wait for Goten to be ready, because he had to get this off his chest _now_. Before their situation got worse

He looked down dejectedly at his nearly wrapped gift. He had to get Goten to stop ignoring him, at least long enough to say what he needed to say. What did he have to do to get Goten's attention?

A dull pink rises to his cheeks, because he knew _one_ way to get Goten's attention.

His cheeks darken, because as he looks down at the gift covered in red wrapping paper with white stars and snowflakes, an idea comes to him.

Before he can change his mind, he grabs the extra roll of wrapping paper, and stands to his feet. He ignores Chi-Chi and Gohan's questioning looks, as he exits the living-room, and directs himself towards Goten's bedroom.

When he is inside, he closes the door behind him. Looking around with uncertainty, he settles himself in the middle of the floor. With a deep breath, he rolls out the blank side of the decorative paper, and tears it when he feels it's long enough. He settles down on the edge of it, and is about to begin the process, when he stops himself.

'_Well, if I'm going to do this, I might as well be... forward about it.'_

With red cheeks, he brings his fingers up to the first button on his white shirt. With his sleeves bunched at his elbows, he undoes the buttons one-by-one, until the shirt is completely open. He's going to leave the shirt on, but he feels there's still something else he needs to do. He looks over the rest of his body, until his eyes fell to his denim-clad crotch.

...He may as well...

Biting his lip, he brought his fingers down, and unsnapped the metal button. He then pinches the tiny clasp, and pulls down the zipper. His navy briefs are exposed in what Trunks assumes is a sexy way—he thinks it would be sexy on Goten, anyway—but he still thinks he needs _more_. He needs more, because if he's going to go through all this trouble for Goten, he might as well finish it.

But... what else can finish his Christmas present cosplay?

_Presents tend to have bows or ribbon._

That's true, and of course, Goten would just _happen_ to have some discarded on his desk.

Stretching his body, Trunks reaches out and grabs it. He holds it close and inspects it. It's like a combination of the two: a large red bow, with four long red ribbons trailing from it, crumpled from being in Goten's care for an unhealthy amount of time.

Eyeing the material, Trunks can't help but blush. He knows _exactly_ what Goten would want him to _do_ with this ribbon, and well, Trunks can't think of a valid reason not to.

Before he can change his mind, he tangles the ribbon around both of his wrists, until he can't move them without using additional strength.

Satisfied—and _thoroughly_ embarrassed—he reclines onto his back. He then leans over to grabs the edge of the paper, and rolls in the opposite direction. He stops when he's completely wrapped, and only the tips of his hair and feet are exposed. It might be his most sorry excuse wrap job ever, but he's pretty sure Goten gets the message. He wonders how long he'll have to wait until Goten decides to come in. He hopes it will be a while, because he's flustered, exposed, and well, at a complete loss of what to say when Goten _does_ walk in.

'_Ugh, I did __**not**__ think this through...'_

It's too late to turn back though, because it's at that moment, he hears the door click open. The room is quiet, and Trunks can feel the eyes on him through the paper. He keeps from fidgeting, and waits for the Son to speak.

He hears the door click closed. "What's this?"

Trunks tries to will the blush away from his cheeks, as he curls his toes.

_Or keep blushing... You know Goten thinks it's cute._

And of course, that thought only makes it worse.

"Early Christmas present," he answers.

He can hear Goten's feet padding against the carpet. "Really? I wonder what it is."

Trunks inhales. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

And then there are fingers ripping the paper, exposing his face, and only his face. Trunks is relieved, because it will be much easier to talk to him this way.

"Hey, just what I wanted!" Trunks blinks up at the dark-eyed demi-human. He had accomplished in putting a smile on his pale face, be it a tired-looking one.

Trunks averts his eyes. "Okay before you... open the rest of me, I want to talk to you."

The smile is gone, but he doesn't look upset. "Alright."

"Okay," Trunks clears his throat. "I'm... sorry for lying to you... and also for not telling you about... you know."

Goten blinks, and Trunks doesn't like that blank look on his face. Goten was always easy to read, always wore his emotions on his sleeves. He knew that Goten was being guarded on purpose, and he didn't like it. But he supposed he would just have to deal with it for the time being.

"Let's just ignore the fact that we've been together for a year. You've been my best friend practically my entire life, why would lie to me about this?"

"Because I knew you'd overreact!" Trunks didn't mean to snap, and wishes that he can take it back.

Goten's eyes narrow. "Sorry, but I'm pretty sure this is something I'm allowed to overreact about."

Trunks bits his lip. "You're right, I... I'm sorry. I just... I didn't want you to know."

Now he sees the perk of curiosity in Goten's eyes. "Why not?"

Trunks focuses his gaze to the window on the other side of the room, worrying his lip so badly he might puncture it. "I... _for fucks sake_, I'm _embarrassed_, okay? I didn't want to talk about—I really don't want to be talking about it right now—because I just wanted to forget about it. I didn't want to deal with it, and I didn't want you to see them if you didn't really have to. N-No one really believes anything he's saying, they just... need something to laugh at."

He feels Goten's knuckles bump against his covered shoulder, so he looks over. He is surprised to see a faint flush on his pale cheeks.

Goten hand goes to the back of his neck. "I'm, uh, sorry I yelled at you. I was just angry with Akeno, and well, kind of hurt that you didn't tell me. I didn't mean to take it out on you. You probably don't need me being an asshole right now."

Trunks shrugged, and smiled a bit. "Yeah, 'Anti-asshole Goten' would be kind of nice right now."

Goten shakes his head and laughs, and Trunks thinks his efforts may have been a success. He doesn't want to fight with Goten anymore. He doesn't have the strength for it.

When his laughter subsides, the Sons' fingers curl around the paper. "Come on; let's get you out of here."  
>Trunks almost protests, when he remembers that this <em>had<em> been his original plan. So he keeps his mouth shut, as Goten peels away the wrapping paper.

"_Whoa_," Goten says with wide eyes, and pink cheeks. "I didn't see that coming."

Trunks rolls his eyes and scoffs, but his flush kind of defeats the purpose. "Yeah, well that's kind of the point of gifts. They're surprises."

"I think I _really_ like my gift." Goten makes a show of licking his lips.

Trunks shifts, as his cheeks burn. He doesn't know how to respond to that.

And then, Goten's giving him a lewd smile, as he fingers the bow and ribbons around Trunks' wrist. "So, anything I want, I'm assuming?"

Trunks averts his eyes, and curses his reddened cheeks. "I guess."

"Mm, Trunks you're _so_ playing unfair," Goten says, before dropping his face. Trunks is so surprised by the soft lips and hot tongue on his nipple, that he can't hold back his gasp.

"Ah. You _would_ start there," he says, trying to fidget away from the stimulating sensation.

Goten grins as he presses his knee between Trunks' legs. He then grabs the bound wrists, and pulls them over his head, so they settle around his neck. "Don't act like you don't love it, babe."

Trunks scowls. "_Goten_."

He's ignored in favor of having kisses pressed all over his neck and face. Trunks decides to let it go, because Goten isn't mad at him—at least, not as much—and he figures that's all that matters at the moment.

So, he hikes one of his legs around Goten thigh, tightens his grip around Goten's neck, and welcomes the warm lips that are pressing all over him.

_End_

Hehe. I had to mess with my Trunks, but he knows I love him! :3


	23. Christmas Songs

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work... I also don't own "_This Christmas_", or "_Give Love on Christmas Day_".

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 754

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #23-** _Christmas Songs_

_**Hang all the mistletoe,**_

_**I'm gonna get to know you better.**_

_**This Christmas.**_

_**And as we trim the tree,**_

_**How much fun it's gonna be together.**_

_**This Christmas.**_

_**Fireside is blazing bright,**_

_**We're caroling through the night!**_

"_And this Christmas, will be, a very special Christmas, for meeee, yeah!_" The youngest Sons sang in unison.

"Dun na, na, nana na, na, na, nana na!" Goten sang the rhythm of the song loudly, causing the niece on his shoulders to giggle.

"_Presents and cards are here; my world is filled with cheer and youu._" Goten sang as he stood on his tiptoes, so Pan could place an ornament high on the tree. They were trimming the tree late this year. Goku had come home for a visit, so Goten went with him to chop down a tree (after finding new homes for all the previous inhabitants, of course). His mother loved to play her favorite Christmas CDs as they decorated the tree; just one of their family's holiday traditions.

_**And as I look around, your eyes outshine the town, they do.**_

_**This Christmas.**_

"These romantic-y lyrics got me thinking," Videl spoke, as she fixed the row of lights on their branch. "Where's your boyfriend at, Goten?"

Goten looked around, but everyone else in the living-room had dark hair. "I... don't know."

"Go get him; I'm sure he wants to decorate too!" Goku says, as Pan floats over to sit on his shoulders.

"You bring that boy down here." Chi-Chi said. "Poor thing, he works so hard, he deserves a break."

Goten snickers at the look of disbelief Gohan is giving their mother, as he exits the living-room. When he checks his room, he's surprised to see that Trunks isn't there. Shrugging, he moves on. There are other places Trunks can be.

Stretching his arms over his head, Goten continued his search for the older teen. It didn't take him long to find Trunks (his house was only so big), and he arched his brow at what he saw.

Trunks stood alone on their balcony, where his mother would dry clothes during the warm seasons. He was wearing a thick dark hoodie, with the hood resting against his upper back, exposing his lavender hair. Goten also noticed the white wires that trailed up to Trunks red-tipped ears.

Smiling, Goten put on the closest shoes he could find—Gohan's—and slide open the glass door. Trunks seems not to have noticed, because he is still singing in a soft voice, "_Oh, even the man who has everything, would be so happy if you would bring: him love, on Christmas day_."

Grinning, Goten leaves the doorframe. The cold air chills his arms through his long-sleeved shirt, but he ignores it. The snow crunches beneath his shoes as he walks over, and wraps his arms tight around the elder.

Trunks jumped, as one of the buds fell out of his ear. "_Fuck,_ Goten, stop _doing_ that!"

"What are you listening too?" Goten asks—even though he already knows—as he takes the fallen bud, and puts it in his ear.

_**People you don't know,**_

_**Smiling out hello.**_

_**Everywhere, there's an air**_

_**Of Christmas joy.**_

"You were listening to this on repeat, weren't you?" Goten grins. This had always been Trunks' favorite Christmas song. Goten's favorite Christmas song—currently—was _'8 days of Christmas'_ ~Destiny's Child. What could he say? The song was hot, and the music video was poppin'.

Modern-day lingo, of course.

Trunks scoffs, and looks away. "Shut up."

Goten grins, as he buries his face in the heat of Trunks' neck. "_Why don't you, give love on Christmas day_?"

"_Oh, the man in the street and the couple upstairs, all need to know there's someone who cares_." Trunks sings along, as his head falls back against Goten's shoulder.

"_Give love, on ChriiIIIiistmas daayay_!" Goten sings high, in his way of matching the pitch. Trunks laughs, and then they are both singing high along with the singer together.

"_Oh, every child on Santa's knee, has room for your love underneath his tree! Give love on Christmas day! No greater gift, is there than love. What the world needs is love! Yes, the world needs your love!_"

And then their voices soften in sync. "_Give love, on Christmas day_."

When the song stops, Goten tightens his arm and bumps their heads together. "Again?"

Trunks shrugs, but Goten can see a grin out the corner of his eye. "_Well_, one more time can't hurt."

And they do sing it again.

_End_

So it's Christmas Eve and I'm happy, so I decided to take a break from the conflict for the next drabble or two. I just picked two of my favorite Christmas songs that my family and I listen too! I hope you enjoyed!

"_This Christmas_" ~Donny Hathaway.

"_Give Love on Christmas Day_" ~Human Nature.

I'm pretty sure those are both covers, but if you're interested then there you have it!


	24. Christmas Eve

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1020

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #24-** _Christmas Eve_

"So what did you get?" Goten asked as he lifted his legs onto Trunks' lap.

Trunks pushed the legs back down. "Some clothes, a new car, shoes, stuff to put in my dorm. I wish you had seen it: Bra literally jumped and screamed for like five minutes over that Barbie doll with the topaz-studded dress I bought her."

Goten chuckled, and lifted his legs onto Trunks' lap again. "You spoil her."

Trunks sighs, and leaves the invading legs where they are. "I can't help it. I don't know why; the brat doesn't even deserve it."

Goten hums and nods, even though he knows that Trunks hasn't thought of Bra as a brat in years. The Briefs had done their gift-opening earlier today, because Bulma had to leave for a business trip in Brazil early tomorrow. Imagine that.

Goten leaned back against the couch. There were people here that he didn't know—Bulma's non-z-fighter friends—but most of them he did. His family was scattered all over: his brother chatting in a corner with Piccolo, Videl and Pan playing a card game with Bra, his mother stuck in a rather one-sided conversation with Master Roshi, his father eyeing the tray of gingerbread cookies next to him. It was an overall good night, but Goten figured that it would be better with more activity.

"Hey, dance with me," Goten says.

Trunks gives him a side look. "I'm not dancing with you."

Goten jostles his shoulder, and pouts. "Why? Because we're around friends and family?"

"Yes, that's exactly why."

Goten rolls his eyes, but smiles. "You need to loosen up." He stretches back to grab the last glass of what he assumes is champagne off of an end table. He holds it out to Trunks.

The elder takes it with an arched brow. Goten nods, and braces his hands behind his head.

Trunks gives him another look, before he brings the glass to his lips. He almost has the contents tipped into his mouth, when the glass is delicately plucked from his fingers.

"Hey-! Mom! I'm _legal_!" Trunks protests.

The blue-haired woman glanced at him over her shoulder. "Trunks, as far as I am concerned, you are still my nine-year old little boy who wears _Iron Man _pajamas to bed every night. Nine-year olds don't drink alcohol, sweetie." She smiles, puckers her lips in an air-kiss, and walks off.

"Nine-year olds also don't drive cars, engage in anal sex, go to college on the other side of the world, or buy topaz-studded Barbie dolls for their bratty little sisters," Trunks mutters. Goten bites back his smile as his shoulders shake with involuntary giggles.

Trunks throws Goten's legs off of his lap, and turns to him with a look of complete determination on his face. "Go get me another one."

The Son looks behind him. "There aren't any more."

"Go find me one! I can't try and sneak a drink in my own house party; that's not classy."

"Yes, because me and you are just some classy bitches." Goten snickers at Trunks' glare. "Okay, okay, I'm going."

With his hands stuffed in his pocket, he darts his eyes back in forth, in search of glasses filled with the dull golden liquid. It doesn't take him long to find a table a few paces over, with a rows of glasses near the end. He also notices that almost right next to the table is Vegeta, standing alone with his arms crossed over his chest.

Confidently, Goten walks over. His movement captures Vegeta's attention, but the Son remains undeterred. It only takes him a few steps to get there, and he leans against the wall the same way the older man does.

"This is a nice party, huh?" Goten speaks conversationally.

Vegeta 'hmfs' in reply.

Goten drums his fingers against his thigh. "I heard you helped decorate the house for the party."

Vegeta grunts, but it comes out sounding like, "Bah."

Naturally, Goten can't help but say, "humbag," and snickers.

Vegeta shoots the Son a side glare, obviously not familiar with the reference, but still understanding that he had been made fun of.

Goten turns to face the prince. He leans his shoulder against the wall, and smiles. "You know, every time I'm around you, I always get this bad vibe, like you want to punch me or something."

He thinks he sees a hint of a smirk. "How observant."

Goten is going to reply, when he hears a long, dragged out, '_oooh_.'

He looks over, and sees the other z-fighters watching him with wide-eyes. Goten isn't a complete idiot, and even without looking up, can he tell he's standing under mistletoe.

Maybe it's the festivities, maybe it's because he made out with Trunks two hours prior, maybe it's because Goten lost half of his brain cells on the way over here, but whatever it is, must have given him the strength to do what he does.

He bends at the waist, and connects his lips to Vegeta's cheek in a quick, loud peck.

The man whips around, his face stained with incredulousness. It only stays that way for a second, because now, Goten thinks he just _might_ be seeing his imminent death playing out through Vegeta's eyes.

"_Frick_," Goten says—this isn't a safe place to swear at—as he stumbles back, unable to hold in his nervous giggles. He bumps into Trunks, and scurries to get behind him.

Goten ignores the laughter he hears around him, as he tightens his hold on the back of Trunks' shirt. "Oh my gods, Trunks please help me."

"See? This is why my father doesn't like you!" Trunks exclaims, as he dragged back.

Goten had used Trunks as his human shield for only a few more seconds, when he decided he should remove himself from the surrounding area. The rest of his night was spent this way: hiding in places he hasn't been able to fit in since his childhood, and looking out for murderous dark eyes that may or may not be lurking around the corner.

On the bright side: Trunks eventually did get his champagne.

_End_

So, merry Christmas guys! Haven't been in the mood to write today, because, you know, it was Christmas. If you liked the last drabble, I'm glad you did. If you didn't, that's cool too. I didn't think it was possible for me to come up with 62 drabbles that would be enjoyable for everyone xD.


	25. Christmas

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1265

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

My excuse? A homework project for the Odyssey that I should've been done. There's nothing else I can say :/.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #25-** _Christmas _

"Good morning, baby! Happy Christmas!" Goten exclaims as he threw his arms around Trunks' neck, holding him in place as he pressed a hard kiss against his lips.

"Happy Christmas, Goten." Trunks hands braced against the Son's sides to keep him at bay. "What did you get?"

"I wouldn't know; we waited for you!" Goten's arm stays wrapped around Trunks shoulders, as he guides them towards his house.

"You waited? Aw dammit- why?"

Goten arched a brow. "Why wouldn't we wait for you?"

Trunks' arm went around his waist. "Because, this is _your_ family."

Goten's eyes roll. "You've been a part of my family since we were babies, Trunks."

"Yeah as the '_best friend', _not the 'son-in-law'. And I've never spent a Christmas _morning_ here."

Goten turns his head to look at Trunks with his brows raised in mock-surprise. "Son-in-law?"

A faint blush spreads across his tan cheeks as he corrects himself, "boyfriend. Whatever; it's the same thing."

Goten snickers, as they near his house. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"I know, I know, just... shut up and open the door."

"Okay, okay. Just think: once you survive this, we get to have 'sexy Christmas' later," Goten says once the door is cracked open.

"_Goten_," Trunks hisses. Goten's response is a laugh and a kiss to Trunks' cheek, as he throws open the door wide.

XXX

It was hours later, when Goten reclined back in his desk chair. He was already dressed—a Santa jacket over a black tank top, a Santa hat crooked on his dark hair, and red jeans as his bottoms—and waiting for Trunks, who should be finishing up in the shower.

Their morning had been quite festive: Pan running around with her new toys and orange bandana—bought by yours truly—his father napping on the couch, his mother frantically cleaning up wrapping paper, Videl starting breakfast, Trunks engaged in a deep conversation with Gohan regarding a bunch of shit Goten didn't understand. Sometimes when Goten's guard was down, the nagging thoughts about how different they were sometimes would plague him. Cayon, despite the fact that Goten no longer had any worries over him, _had_ been correct when he said that they were two different people. Goten always knew this, but it hadn't always bothered him; he had actually thought it was cool that they were those types of stereotypical best friends on television. As boyfriends though, that thought was just... scary.

'_Well, we've made it a year... sort of... so it can't be as big of a deal as I'm making it.'_

He banishes his thoughts because they are unnecessary, and the door to his room is being opened.

Trunks steps in, clad in a navy tank top and black pajamas pants with reindeers and candy canes on it. He blinks, before saying, "what... the fuck are you doing?"

Goten smiles throws his arms out. "Ho! Ho! Ho! I'm Santa Son!"

Trunks laughs, and closes the door behind him. "You're absolutely ridiculous."

"Ridiculous for you," Goten corrects. He sits up in his chair, and reaches his arms out. He makes groping gestures with his fingers. "Come sit on Santa's lap, and see what you got for Christmas!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works," Trunks says. He blushes as he crosses the room, and seats himself across Goten's lap. "Alright, Santa Son, what did I get?"

Goten smiles, and leans forward—causing Trunks to squeak, and cling him tightly—to grab the tiny wrapped-box, with a red bow on top. He hands it to Trunks, and lets his hands fall to rest on his hips.

Shifting closer, Trunks rips off the wrapping paper (he can't help but notice that it is the same paper he'd wrapped himself in). Revealed is a white, slender box. Pulling the top off, his eyes widen.

"Are these..."

"Five golden rings!" Goten exclaims. Five golden rings in a straight line, that costs him many hours assisting Bulma, and a painful loan from Gohan and Videl, but still worth it. He could, from that brightened look in Trunks' cerulean eyes. "Look at them closer."

Trunks does look closer. On each ring, three letters were vertically engraved:

'_**G. L. B.'**_

'_**O. O. R.'**_

'_**T. V. I.'**_

'_**E. E. E.'**_

'_**N. S. F.'**_

"'Goten loves Brief'?" Trunks says with surprise.

Goten smiles, and rubs the back of his head. "As it turns out, your name has six letters, not five, which totally fucked up my awesome present idea. I also figured you would notice if I got it engraved as 'TRUNK', so I went with your last name. In my defense, I love your last name too, so..."

Trunks blinked. "... You're stranger than I thought." He then smiles, and kisses him. "I love it."

Goten grins, and reaches behind him. Once he's got ahold of the desired object from his desk, he holds it out for Trunks to see.

"A chain," Trunks says as he takes it.

"Because I know you aren't going to wear five rings on your fingers all the time."

It only takes a second for Trunks to understand, before he slides all five rings onto the chain. Goten takes the chain back, wraps it around Trunks' neck, and attaches the tiny clasp. "Now you can't ever forget that I love you."

Trunks rolls his eyes. "You're such a sap." He then leans in and kisses the Son again. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, babe." Goten thinks it might be because it's Christmas that Trunks let the nickname slide. He trails his hand up Trunks' chest, and plays with the neck of his tank top. "What did you get me?"

"Hold on." Trunks stretches to reach his bag on the floor. He pulls out a small wrapped box, as Goten helps him to sit back up.

"What's this?" Goten asks, as he takes the box.

Trunks crosses his arms, as he shifts on Goten's lap. "I feel as though we've had this conversation before, but since you're Son Goten, and you probably forgot, I'll repeat, 'open it, and find out'."

Goten sticks his tongue out, as he tears off the wrapping paper. Once the black box is revealed, he lifts the lid to see what's inside. Inside the box, is a beautiful shiny silver and black digital watch, which Goten thinks might look familiar.

"Whoa, have I seen-."

Trunks inspects his nails, and grins. "Now you can always count the seconds."

And then it hits him. The last day of his junior year, in French class, when he tried to count down to the final bell and Trunks _cheated,_ with this watch. It was a different watch of course, just the same model, which spoke the message quite clearly.

Trunks was giggling as Goten put the watch around his wrist. "You amazing bastard; I love you so much."

Trunks closes his eyes and smiles. He leans his body against Goten's, and jiggles his necklace. "I know."

"Hey don't go to sleep on me. We've got to start 'sexy Christmas'. I never had one of these before." Goten shakes Trunks, and trails his lips to his cheek.

The elder shifts, so that his knees straddle Goten's hips. He then snatches the hat, and places it on his own head. "Okay we'll have 'sexy Christmas'... And I'm not going to call you 'Santa Son'."

Goten's laugh is loud, before his lips press against Trunks'. For the rest of the night his thoughts remain focused on the boy in his lap, who also looks rather cute with a Santa hat on.

_End_

So the hardest part was probably figuring out their gifts. I figured that Goten would want to do something... uncalled for, so what better than five golden rings :) (fun fact: totally thought that Trunks name was 5 letters, but when I spelled it out... Lol it was too late to change it, so screw it, and screw math, I went with Brief)? As for Trunks' gift, I made a reference back to the first drabble for 'Our First Summer' if you didn't catch that xD.

_In Response to __**Guest**_: Haha, as much as I would love to continue into January, I'm pretty sure I would run out of ideas by then xP.


	26. Fireplace

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1583

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #26-** _Fireplace_

Goten's dark eyes flickered with the yellow and orange of the fire. There was no other light on in his living-room, and there was no other sound, aside from Trunks' rough breathing (one could almost call it _snoring_, but Goten didn't have the balls for that). It was times like this—when Goten was alone with nothing to occupy his thoughts—when he couldn't help but think about things he didn't want to think about. Things he didn't want to think about included: his grades, the dark parts of their relationship, assholes that are screwing around with his boyfriend, etc.

Right now, it's assholes that are screwing around with his boyfriend.

Goten doesn't know what he can do about Akeno. They had avoided worrying over it the past couple of days. Both of them under the disguise the holidays brought, but that didn't make the problem disappear. Trunks had made it clear that he didn't want to deal with it, didn't so much as want to _talk_ about it.

Trunks wanted him to let it go, but Goten didn't think- no, he _knew_ he couldn't do that.

"_He's just a weird asshole who got off on stalking me with his camera. Everyone knows that." _Trunks had told him, during the one of the only times he would discuss it.

"_Yeah, well its common knowledge that he's a weird asshole, but that doesn't excuse what he's doing! It also doesn't change the fact that he's probably not going to stop until someone's foot is lodged up his ass!" Goten protested._

_Trunks rolled his eyes. "Well I'd be happy if that foot wasn't yours. I don't need you to fight my battles, alright? Especially when I don't think this 'battle' warrants for fighting."_

"_So you want to run from this? Trunks, you can't keep running from your problems!"_

"_I don't run from my problems!"_

_Goten gave him a look._

_Trunks sighed. "Alright, but I'm not running from _this_ one. I'm getting over it, because I've got way more important things to worry about in my life. Now can we stop talking about this?"_

Goten dropped the conversation, because neither of them were going to concede any time soon. Goten knew his mind would not change, but he hoped that Trunks could be... _persuaded_. So far, that didn't seem like it was happening.

He stops thinking about it, because his mother is walking around the couch, catching his attention.

"Hey Mom, I thought you were in bed."

"I'm on my way, just wanted to finish up with the last of the dishes."

"Aw mom, you should've told me. Is there anything else you need done?" Goten didn't like chores, but he was willing to do them for his mother. He could cook, wash dishes without breaking them, and even—shudder—c_lean_ if he put his mind to it.

... He was definitely the most domesticated of the Son boys.

She waves him off. "Mom's got it all covered, but if you want to help, you can wash the dishes after breakfast tomorrow." She wipes her hands down her dress, and gestures with her head to the unconscious boy. "He's passed out."

Goten trails his eyes over. Trunks' legs are crossed on the couch, as his head leans heavily against Goten's shoulder. His chest rises in falls with his deep breaths, and his mouth is open from his... rough breathing...

Not snoring... _definitely_ not snoring...

Goten feels a faint blush rise to his cheeks as he replies, "yeah, I kind of, uh, kept him up late last night." Goten prays that his mother doesn't take that in the way it was implied.

She gives him a suspicious look. "_Right_. Well, I'm off to demand that your father stay until the New Year. Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, I love you." Goten says.

"I love you too, sweetie." She says, bending down to kiss his forehead. She then pauses, before turning and kissing Trunks' forehead. "And this one too... even if he did break my vase."

Goten quirks his brow in amusement. "Six years ago?"

Chi-Chi grumbles. "It doesn't matter how long ago it was; it doesn't make the vase any less broken."

Goten laughs as his mother exits the room. When she's gone, he turns his attention back to the fireplace. The fire crackles against the wood inside, illuminating the room with dark shadows, and lingering warmth. He wants to focus on the fire, and stop worrying over things that are out of his control at the moment.

He's found his distraction, in the form of his new cellphone—Christmas present from Gohan—buzzing in his pants pocket.

He reaches in, and pulls out the device. He groans when he sees the caller ID.

Cayon.

Goten clicks the answer button, and brings the phone to his ear. "What do you want?" He doesn't bother whispering; Trunks was a deep enough sleeper.

"You know, when someone calls, it's customary to say 'hello'. Still don't have any manners?"

"Look, as much as I would love to sit here and have you insult me, I've got better things to do, so goodb-."

"Okay, okay, shit. I'm sorry, alright?"

Goten is surprised by the apology. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you're going to do about the whole Trunks situation."

"What Trunks si-?"

"_Akeno_, Son. Gods you're dumb."

Goten doesn't even notice the insult. "What the hell do you care?"

"By your response, I'm going to assume you're doing nothing."

Goten's brow twitches as he flushes. "Okay, you are probably the _last_ person I should be having this conversation with."

"Listen, Son. I really don't like you, and you really don't like me, we've made that pretty clear. That does not change the fact that Trunks is still my friend. Despite whatever you think my motives are, I genuinely care about him, and I don't want him getting hurt because you're too much of a pussy to do something."

Goten exhales roughly, and closes his eyes. "He doesn't _want_ me to do anything."

"Of course he doesn't, you of all people should know how Trunks gets when he's got a problem! You can't let Akeno use that as an excuse to fuck around with him!"

"Do you have any idea how pissed he'll be with me?"

"Does it matter? What's more important: you're perfect happy relationship where you guys are always smiling and frolicking in the sunset, or taking care of a serious problem that is already fucking with his daily life, mental state, and most likely his future if left to do so?"

Goten bites his lip, and looks down at the sleeping elder. What _was_ more important? He knew that he shouldn't be asking this, that he should already know the answer, but he couldn't help but wonder. Goten thinks the _right_ thing to do would be to take care of Akeno, despite Trunks' wishes. But... what could that mean for them afterwards? With how fragile their relationship has been lately, he could risk them bre... he didn't want to do that, he wasn't strong enough to go through that a second time. Those four days—only three, really—despite how Goten didn't want to believe they counted, and almost didn't exist since considering how little spoke of it, they were still there, lingering in the back of his mind, getting closer and closer with each little fight, and every single problem. It would only be a matter of time before they were here, and it might not be as easy to escape them a second time...

"When people ask non-rhetorical questions, it is also customary to answer."

"Okay, okay. Fuck, I'll think of something."

"You better. Now that that's out of the way, have a pleasant night, Go-Go," Cayon says cheerfully.

"Screw you, and don't call me again," Goten replies with a frown, and disconnects the call. He knew he probably shouldn't take advice from Cayon, but he couldn't help but to admit that the asshole was right. He _had_ to do something.

Goten closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to worry about this; he didn't want to worry about anything. He just wanted to lay here, with the fireplace flickering behind his eyelids, and forget that this problem even existed.

Sleep, that's what he's going to do.

He nudges Trunks' head off of him, so he can stand to his feet. He walks over, and puts out the fire. Once the flames are gone, he turns around in the nearly-pitch black room. He returns to the couch, and kneels down.

He jostles Trunks' shoulder roughly, and speaks softly, "hey, Trunks."

It's a long moment later when the elder groans.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

Trunks mumbles, and throws his hands out, hitting Goten in the cheek. The son blinks, dazed, as the arms fall to rest on his shoulders. Goten understands now, and rolls his eyes in amusement. Trunks was not exactly fond of being carried, but Goten could already think of five times off the top of his head where Trunks carried _him_ to bed, and he had no problem returning the favor.

Bracing his hand on the underside of Trunks' knees and his back, he stood, pulling Trunks up with him. Trunks was big, but nowhere near heavy, so Goten didn't have any trouble carrying him along.

... Aside from stubbing his toe on the end table, but he didn't complain, because he figured that that was the least of his problems.

_End_


	27. Constellations

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 988

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #27-** _Constellations_

Goten's visible breath was cold against his lips as he exhaled. The snow his body laid atop was firm yet soft, and was sure to start seeping through his coat soon. He didn't let it bother him though, and only stared up ahead of him.

The sky was dark and bright at the same time. Uncountable amounts of stars lit up the black background, untainted from the lack of light pollution. It had actually been a while since Goten had last watched the stars. He found the winter sky to be more beautiful than the summer one—he was also more familiar with the star patterns—but he often couldn't find a valid reason to force himself out into the cold. His reason for _this_ star-gazing was that he honestly couldn't remember the last time he and Trunks had done it. The only people that he remembers star-gazing with when he was younger was his family; to watch the night-sky with anyone else seemed almost romantic or intimate or, at least, too much so for him to do with his best friend. Trunks wasn't _just_ his best friend anymore, and they weren't little boys anymore, so there was nothing stopping Goten from bringing him here.

Tonight was a good one: the sky was clear, the air wasn't _that_ cold, and the snow that fell was steady and slow. A natural romance that cities or money couldn't offer; only nature could. Goten knew nature—it was always something he could work with if he needed too—and Trunks knew city life, which meant they had a healthy balance of new things to show each other (like a of couple years ago when Trunks first showed him public transportation; rather exciting, to say the least) and fun things to do (like now, when Goten could show Trunks the night-sky without the disturbance of bright city lights). Goten needed this time with just Trunks; to have him all to himself, especially in light of recent events.

"I can't find them, Goten."

The Son chuckles, and glances at Trunks out the corner of his eye. "You didn't even look."

"I did!" the elder protests. "They are just a cluster of stars to me."

Goten rolls over to face Trunks. He then leans his lips near Trunks' ear, and says softly, "that's because you don't know where to look." With blue eyes focused on him, Goten takes Trunks' wrist, and points it towards the sky. He then maneuvers Trunks' coat-clad wrist in a squiggly motion.

"Draco."

Blue eyes blink. "What-?"

"Draco," Goten repeats. When Trunks looks up at the sky, Goten does the motion again. "That's where it's at."

Trunks' index finger forms into a pointer. "Oh."

Goten shifts Trunks' wrist over, and then moves it in the shape of a kite. "Cassiopeia."

"That doesn't look much like a 'Cassiopeia'."

Goten smiles, and moves Trunks' wrist again. "Really? How about Perseus, carrying the head of the cursed Medusa along with him? Right next to the beautiful Andromeda," He moves the wrist again. "Who's life he saved. Can you see it now?"

"I... think so," Trunks replies, with a contemplative look. He then glances over at Goten. "How can you find them?"

Goten shrugs. "When my family would come out here, they showed me where they were. Once I got used to the sky, it wasn't too hard to find them on my own."

Trunks processes the information, before his eyes trail back up to the sky. "Show me another."

And the Goten has Trunks' wrist swimming along the sky. "Cepheus... Pegasus... Pisces... Auriga- no, no, this one's Aries. _This_ one is Auriga... Taurus— see the horns? Cancer... Um, that's Hydra, I think... Gemini... Orion." And then he drags Trunks wrist in a long line across the sprinkle of dust. "Milky Way."

Trunks scoffs. "Well I knew that one."

Goten snickers, as he curls his bare fingers with Trunks'. Trunks rolls over to face him, and the red tips of their noses nearly touch. Goten sighs, and tightens his hold on his fingers. Trunks' tan cheeks are bare, and brushed with red from the cold. His hat is sliding off of his head, exposing his lavender hair, twinkling with the crystal-white snow. The eyes that stared back at him seemed unreal. Goten didn't want to sound corny—like he was in a cheesy romance novel, or gods forbid, a _fanfiction_—but there was no other way to describe it: he could _genuinely_ see the stars glittered in Trunks' bright cerulean eyes, along with crystalline snow.

Trunks looked so good in the snow.

"Don't call me cheesy," Trunks spoke, as he gestured with his hand. "But your eyes are so dark, that it looks like they're the night-sky, with the stars all over them... God's that came out _so_ cheesy." Trunks says with an embarrassed laugh, as he covers his face with his hand.

Goten chuckles. "It was cute coming from you. I want to say that yours look like a twinkly blue galaxy, but _that_ would be cheesy."

"You're right it would." Trunks takes Goten's hand back, snuggles closer, and closes his eyes. "Can we stop the cheesy complimenting now?"

Goten hums in agreement. He snuggles closer as well, and closes his eyes. Trunks' body is warm against his, and Goten doesn't think he can get enough of it.

He lets out a content sigh. He wishes that they could just stay like this: just the two of them, so close that the cold can't break through. Both of them so far away from their problems that they might as well not even exist. Goten doesn't want to think about anything else; only this moment, where there is no worries, no avoided conversations, no fighting, and no one else. Just them; no words needed, hardly anything needed. Only the light that Goten's favorite star patterns brought, and the warmth that their closeness brings him.

_End_

So I was in a really cheesy mood, and this is the product of that xD. Also, I really love astronomy, so this was fun to write :D.

_In response to __**Guest**_: Lol I actually did that for 'Our First Summer', but as I said on the first drabble, December really snuck up on me, so I was like, _way_ unprepared.


	28. Scarves

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1744

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Wow, never thought I'd see the day I'd get 100+ reviews, I feel so accomplished :3

**ALSO!** Lol, you guys are so impatient with the whole Akeno thing. I didn't forget about it, I promise. While I wasn't exactly prepared to write this, it is still a carefully planned process, which will unfold in the way I see fit. I know what I'm doing (this _is_ my story, after all), so you don't have to worry about that. Cheesiness isn't useless, it is actually quite necessary, because 1) this is a _drabble_ story; it was not intended to be an actual multi-chapter fanfiction, nor a 'serious' one at that. There is no way I could write a chapter a day for something like that. The reason that the chapters seem kind of random is because they are _supposed_ to be. 2) Conflict simply needs a break, especially with chapters that are updated every day and are only 1000 words. I can't write 31 winter-themed drabbles all focused on conflict, it wouldn't work. Also—mainly—in my experience with similar problems, I did not spend my entire time worrying over it; I had to give my mind a break, which I also feel Goten needed to do. None of these drabbles are useless; whether you notice or not, they all tie into each other one way or another, cheesy or serious. They all had a purpose, which is why I wrote them the way that I did.

Now that I've got that off my chest, on to the story :).

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #28-** _Scarves_

Goten stuffs his cold hands into his pockets as he walks along. The plaza was rather crowded today—damn after Christmas sales—but Goten decided not to let it bother him. He had woken up with a bit of a sour mood, but he promised Marron he'd buy her a proper birthday gift when he got the money. He didn't want to spoil Marron's day mood by his bad one, but he just could help but feel like something wasn't... right.

"Goten!" He hears Trunks exclaim, as a hand tugs roughly on the sleeve of his shirt.

He stumbles, hitting his toe on the pole he was about to run into. "Ow! What the fuck, Trunks?"

Trunks arches his brow as he releases his grip. "My apologies, but I figured you'd snap at me even more if I let you run into it."

Goten exhales, as the frown drops from his face. "I'm sorry. Thanks."

Trunks fixes his scarlet scarf into a more comfortable position, and gives him a look. "What's the matter? You've been like that since this morning."

Marron's curious eyes are on him now. Goten sighs, and stuffs his hands back into his pockets. "I don't know, I just feel... off."

"Off?" Trunks and Marron say almost simultaneously.

"Yeah, I... I don't know how to explain it, I'm just... I don't know."

Trunks' eyes are still studying him. Goten nearly squirms under the scrutiny. "Is it because we are here? You normally love the WST plaza."

That was true. Also, with Goten having mixed emotion about the mall, this was his automatic first destination of choice. But ever since they pulled into the parking lot, he just felt... uneasy.

"Well, let's just run into Hot Topic, and we can leave," Marron offers.

"Eat. My mom decided to skip out on breakfast this morning." Trunks corrected with a frown, as he rubbed his belly.

Marron giggled, and curled her arm around Goten's. "Alright, we'll leave _after_ we feed Trunks."

"Sounds like a plan," Goten says, as he wraps his free arm around Trunks' shoulders. He bites back his bad attitude and bad feeling, as he lets the two of them drag him along.

XXX

An '_A Day to Remember'_ band t-shirt, a quick look through a shoe store, seven sodas, and eight and 1/2 pizzas later, Goten found himself sitting on a picnic table outside. He had complained that it was too damn cold to eat outside, but he really didn't have much a say against the word of both Marron and Trunks. So, munching on his final slice of pizza—should tide him off until they got back to Capsule Corps.—he kept quiet, and waited until the two of them finished.

Grabbing his soda, he sucks on the straw until the cup is empty. He wants more though, and he looks on the table for an unfinished one. When he notices one of Trunks' unguarded cups, he almost discreetly reaches out to grab it, when he stops himself. Trunks isn't even paying attention; his head is turned to focus behind him, the slice of pizza in his hand remaining uneaten. His lavender brows are narrowed, but Goten can still see the nervousness in his blue eyes.

"You okay?" he taps Trunks' thigh.

The elder blinks and whips to look at him. He seems as though he wants to say something, when he shakes his head.

"What's the point?" he mutters almost angrily, as he turns away from Goten.

The Son is confused, but Trunks doesn't say anything else. Goten turns to look behind him, and lets his eyes sweep over the mass of people.

It doesn't take long to find him. How could it? He's impossible to miss; just sitting there, with the same two little boys next to him. His shaggy dark hair is nearly hidden by his hat, and his slanted bright green eyes are focused on a cellphone in his hand.

Goten thinks if it's physically possible, his blood might be boiling. It's been years since he was ever this angry; not even _Cayon_ made him this mad. He can't think of much at the moment: just that he needs to keep his super saiyan ability under control, and how badly he wants to injure the asshole that choose the _wrong_ day to go shopping.

He swings his legs out from the picnic bench, and clenches his fist as he stands to his feet. He suspects that his stomping might be leaving cracks in the concrete, but he doesn't care enough to check. All he cares about is giving a certain someone a piece of mind.

His motion catches Akeno's attention. His bright eyes widen for second, as he stands to his feet. He crosses his arms over his chest, and cocks his knee, and narrows his brows as the Son approaches.

Goten gets close and fists the front Akeno's coat. Green-eyes widen once more in surprise, as the Son grits out, "who the hell do you think you are?"

Akeno grabs Goten's wrist, and shoves it away from him. He frowns and tips his head, because he only comes to about Goten's nose. There are a few strangers watching him, and Goten can sense Trunks and Marron coming to stand behind him. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You _know_ what my fucking problem is," Goten nearly snarls.

Akeno arches his brow. "Is it those pictures? Oh please, Son, grow up."

Goten bares his teeth. "I think I could say the same to you."

Akeno's arms go back to cross over his chest again. "I grew up the day I stepped on a plane and flew to Oxford University. Can't say the same about you, it seems."

"At least I don't stalk people just so I can post immature pictures of them."

There's a glint of amusement in Akeno's eyes. "I wouldn't call them immature; I'd call them 'The Truth'. I'm just calling it as I see it."

Goten's brow twitches. "Well I'm going to tell you right now, you're _going_ to stop. I'm not playing with you, Akeno."

There's a bored look on his face. "What are you going to do? _Tattle_ on me? How dramatic. I'm not hurting anyone; everyone knows their just a bunch of jokes. Shouldn't you of all people handle a bit of crude humor?"

But he is hurting someone, and Goten wants to make that known. He opens his mouth to protest, when Akeno raises his hand to cut him off. "Save it, I already know you're not going to touch me, because if you were, you would have done so by now. I'm not scared of you, and I'm not scared of your slut either. I've got more important things to do with my time than to stand here and have you try to intimidate me, while Trunks cries in the background like a bitch. If there's nothing else you've..."

Goten doesn't hear anymore words he's saying. Akeno is right, because Goten _did_ make a promise a while ago that he wouldn't touch him. Goten's already found a loophole though, which he thinks is quite smart of him. In the back of his mind, he knows that Trunks meant not to harm Akeno in any form, but Goten can't find it in himself to care. He remembers Trunks yelling at him in his bedroom months ago, Trunks in the hospital telling him of all the awful things that were said to him, Trunks tangled up in houselights with a somber look on his face, fighting with Trunks in Marron's bedroom, Trunks covered in wrapping paper with apologies on his tongue, Cayon's words to him that night with Trunks sleeping against him, Trunks being so _hurt_ and Goten unable to do something. He could do something now, though. He couldn't just let this slide, he loved Trunks too much, and his emotions were too hard to fight. His love's wishes had to be damned.

Goten spins around. Trunks is looking past him with brows narrowed, face furiously red, fist painfully clenched, blue eyes murderous, and mouth moving as though he's going to say something. Goten ignores this, and grabs the end of Trunks' scarf. He yanks the material from his neck, and twists it in the air faster than the untrained eye can see. When the material is twisted tight, he turns back around. Before anyone can hope to stop him, he whips his arm, slapping the tough end of the scarf against Akeno's face with a loud SMACK.

The green-eyed boy stumbles and cries out, as he cups his abused cheek. When he moves his hands away, a long, furious brush burn is revealed, nearly bleeding in some spots. Satisfaction washes over Goten like a wave. Not even punching Cayon in the face—_twice_—felt this good.

Goten turned around to look behind him. Marron's mouth was wide open, and her shoulders shook, as she tried to hold in her laughter. There were people pointing and staring in awe, but the Son didn't particularly care. Goten, ignoring everything else, focused on his boyfriend.

Trunks neck was slightly discolored where the scarf used to be, but Goten was certain it wasn't painful. His face was no longer red, and was back to its tan color, but Goten couldn't find it in himself to be joyful about that. Trunks was watching him now: his brows were narrowed, his fists—now at his side—still clenched, his blue eyes unreadable.

Goten doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing, and only stares back at Trunks with similar posture.

Goten remains quiet as Trunks steps toward him. Their eye contact doesn't break, as the scarf is tugged from his grip. Trunks remains there for a second longer, before he turns, and walks off. Marron shoots Goten a worried and almost sympathetic look, as she hesitantly follows behind him.

Goten is in trouble—he figured he would be—and he doesn't know how feels about that. He's still so angry, and he can't find it in himself to care that Trunks is upset. Goten doesn't feel like what he'd done was wrong, and Trunks would probably thank him for it later.

(He knew Trunks well enough to know that Trunks would _never_ thank him for this, but it's nice to pretend so.)

Goten doesn't look behind him—Akeno might already be gone for all he knows—as he follows after his two companions.

_TBC_


	29. Black Ice

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1416

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #29-** _Black Ice_

The silence was painful.

The isolation was worse.

Trunks wouldn't even so much as _look_ at him. He only kept his eyes forward, as they cruised along the empty mountain road at seventy miles per hour in his new car (Marron wasn't too fond of flying). Trunks' teeth chomped on the gum in his mouth rather painfully, while his free hand curled a strand of his hair. The car was cold, despite the heater being turned on, and the silence was deafening, despite the music pulsing from Marron's crappy earbuds. Goten figured that the blonde didn't even notice the tense atmosphere; her eyes were closed, so her music was her only focus. Goten wishes he had that luxury, but he left his headphones at home.

Goten wasn't sure how he felt about the silent treatment. He had no idea what was, or wasn't going through Trunks' head, and he didn't like it. There were so many different scenarios playing out in Goten's mind, and he didn't like a single one of them. He knew they needed to talk, no matter how badly he didn't want to. He didn't want to argue, but he figured he was angry enough to do so if he needed to. He couldn't find it in himself _not_ to be angry with Trunks, as well. Goten _helped_ him, and Trunks had the audacity to make _him_ out as the bad guy? That didn't goad well with Goten, and he was going to fix that, and right now.

Besides, he could only stare at the mountain wall and furious whips of snow outside for so long.

"Trunks-," he begins, before he's cut off.

Trunks' eyes stay on the road as one of his hands leaves the wheel to halt Goten's words. "Please, just leave me alone."

Goten frowns. He will not be dismissed. "I don't think I will."

Trunks' hand goes back to the wheel. "Of course not, you've made that quite clear. What the fuck do you want me to say, Goten?"

Goten ignores Trunks last statement, because he's so tired of hearing him say it. He instead, focuses on the previous one. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means what the fuck it means, Goten." Trunks' fingers tighten around his curled hair.

Goten huffs with frustration. "Stop pulling your hair."

"Don't tell me what to do, Goten!" Trunks shouts, his blue eyes furious, before they turn back to the road.

Goten narrows his brows, and widens his dark eyes in surprise. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You know exactly what my fucking problem is!"

Goten crosses his arms. "No I don't think I do, because as far as I'm concerned, what I did was right."

Trunks pops his gum. "Obviously, because every decision you make is the right one. _My_ decisions don't goad well with yours? Screw it; you'll just do whatever the fuck you want."

Goten stares at Trunks with anger and incredulousness, before he says, "_what_?"

Trunks' shoots him a side look. "Don't even do that, Goten. You know what the fuck I'm talking about."

Goten's hands tighten on the fabric of his own coat. "You think me giving Akeno what he _deserves,_ is me doing what the fuck I want?"

"Yes, Goten, that's exactly what it was!"

"No it's w-."

"Yes it is, dammit!" Trunks whips his head to glare at Goten, as his hand clenches the wheel. Trunks shakes his head, and focuses back on the road. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Goten's angry, so he slaps his hand against the dashboard. "I don't care, Trunks! I don't _fucking_ care! You never want to talk about anything; it's always 'later'. Well, it's 'later', Trunks!"

"You just proved my fucking point! Do you have any idea how _annoying_ it is that you just ignore everything I say to you?"

"What are you even-?"

"Wow, you don't know what I'm talking about, how surprising. You know what, how about we _recap_ then, since you want to sit there and act like I'm crazy:" with his free hand, Trunks ticks off with his fingers. "I asked you to leave me alone, so that I can calm down, and keep from saying something I'll _regret_, but of course, you couldn't care less. I asked you not to fly out in the middle of a fucking _blizzard_, for _your_ safety, Goten, and of course, you do it anyway. I ask you to leave Akeno the fuck _alone_, but I guess you couldn't do that either, could you? Your possessive instinct too hard to fight, I assume?"

Goten looks at him with disbelief, because he's not being fair. "This was different; I had to do som-."

"No, you didn't _have_ to do anything!" Trunks' hand slapped against the wheel. "I never _asked_ you to ride in with your white horse and armor, and save me, like I couldn't already save myself. I don't _care_ what you thought was right. I don't know why you feel it's your responsibility to go around fighting every person who treats me in a way you don't see fit!"

Goten snarls and snaps, "I guess it is my responsibility, since you won't do it yourself!"

Trunks gapes at him, before nearly shouting, "So you think I'm helpless, now? Has it ever occurred to you that I don't go around punching everyone's face in because I don't _want_ to? Has ever gone through your one-tracked mind that I don't always need to get 'even' or always have my 'revenge'? That maybe I don't want to let little shit like mean pictures about dictate how I live my life? It's called maturity; maybe you should look into it!"

"So now I'm immature for sticking up for you?" Goten did not like to be called immature.

"_Yes_! Did I not just say that? Sorry for not falling to my knees and praising you for embarrassing me, and unnecessarily getting Akeno's skin all over my scarf!"

"Trunks, you aren't even making se-."

"I'm making complete sense! I don't care what you thought was right- hell; I don't even care if what you did _was_ right! I _asked_ you to let it go. You're basically saying you don't respect me which yeah, rather _pisses_ me off."

Goten shook his head in annoyance. "Alright, I slapped a guy who was posting disrespectful pictures of you, and that ultimately turns around to _me_ disrespecting _you._"

"Exactly, Goten! You've known me your entire fucking life, and I have always done everything I could to make you happy, and to treat _you_ right! I deserve better than whatever is happening right now, Goten!"

"So what are you saying?!" Goten grits his teeth.

"I don't know what I'm saying! All I know is that I'm tired of arguing with you, over what seems to be the same thing, and nothing changing. I can't keep going through this with you! I'm tired of being upset, and I'm tired of making _you_ upset. So can we just drop this conversation before we end up- _fuck_!"

"What are you doing?!" Goten gripped the dashboard as the car swerved.

"I'm not doing anything!" Trunks shouts back as he furiously spinsthe wheel. The tires refused to listen however, and continued to slip down the vacant road at seventy+ miles per hour.

"Guys!" Marron says, her hands gripping on the back of the driver seat. She looks like she's about to speak again, when another lurch sends her sliding to the other end of the backseat. She shrieks when she collides with the closed door.

When Goten looks over, he sees that Trunks has let go of the wheel entirely. Goten is even more confused, when he sees Trunks' body snapping his seatbelt, as he spun in his chair. He's moving in almost slow motion by the time that Goten realizes that he's leaping towards the backseat, probably trying to get to Marron. Goten figures that he too should probably prepare to exit the car, when Trunks' retreating foot hits the wheel, causing the car to lurch again, and his head to smack against something hard, presumably the door.

Goten groans and grabs his skull, which probably left a dent wherever it hit. The pain is almost unbearable, and Goten's vision is clouded by black spots. The pain doesn't last long however, because the black spots have gotten so large that Goten can't see anything else. He doesn't fight the darkness, as he lets unconsciousness take over him.

_TBC_


	30. Black Ice II

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 1833

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

Only one more to go, guys! I think I can do it! :D

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #29-** _Black Ice_ _II_

When Goten wakes up, there is a bright light shining in his face. Once he's used to it, he looks over, and blinks at the doctor fiddling with the desk next to his bedside. He was tall with straight dark hair, and when he turned his face, Goten saw that he had icy blue angular eyes.

Goten tilts his head. "You look... Are you related to-?"

"18? Yes, I am. Small world, huh?" The android says with a bit of a smirk.

"I guess so. You're... a doctor?" Goten doesn't know why he's surprised, it's not like he knows the man, or anything. He supposes he's just going by what he's heard of him.

"Four years of college and four years of medical school will do that to you."

"Oh, uh... alright then. So what ha- hey! Where are you going?" Goten calls after the retreating android.

17 stops in the doorway, and says over his shoulder, "may be hard to believe, but I've got other shit to do, and you've got people here." And then he's gone, closing the door behind him.

Goten blinks. He is alone in the room for only a moment, when the door is being thrown open.

"Trunks," the noirette says.

The lavender exhales, and closes the door behind him. He's nibbling on his lip as he crosses the room. "Hey."

Goten doesn't take his eyes off of Trunks, as he sits down on the edge of the bed. "Is Marron okay?" the Son asks.

Trunks blinks. "Oh yeah, she's fine; just a scrape on the shoulder. I'm pretty sure she's off somewhere, bothering 17." Trunks pulled his coat off, and set it on the floor. "He said that you probably have a little concussion, and aside from those scratches on your cheek, you're fine. I didn't call your parents, but if you wanted me to I-."

Goten waved him off. "No, I don't want to worry them."

"Okay." And then they are silent.

Goten used his hands to lift himself into a more comfortable position, but stopped when he felt an intense soreness. Looking over, he saw that he had bruises from his shoulders to his armpits.

"What happened here?" Goten asks.

"Oh." Trunks averts his gaze as his hand goes to the back of his neck, and his cheeks flush pink. "When I got Marron out, I noticed that you were still in the car. I kind of panicked, and well... grabbed you a little tighter than necessary. That's why you've got the cuts on your cheeks: from the window glass."

"Oh," Goten says. A few seconds later, he starts to giggle.

"What?" Trunks questions.

"Nothing just-," Goten takes a deep breathe to hold in his giggle. "I was just thinking about how we _really_ aren't handling these seasons well. I mean, you with that heatwave, me with... icy roads. What's next? You getting attacked by a swarm of bees in Spring?"

Trunks rolls his eyes but cracks a smiles. "If anyone is getting attacked by a swarm of bees, it would be you. Seems fitting: your relationship with the woodland creatures coming back to bite you in the ass."

Goten laughs. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Trunks' face then fell. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"Trunks it's not your-."

"Yes it is, Goten," Trunks interrupts. "_I_ was driving the car. I should've been paying attention to the road. You could have been really hurt."

"But I'm not. Like you said, all I've got is a bump on the head and a couple scratches. I'm fine."

"Yeah, but still," Trunks mutters. Goten is rather sure there is nothing else he can say to ease Trunks' conscience, so he doesn't.

And then they are quiet again.

Goten scoots over to lie on the opposite side of the bed. Trunks—taking the hint—moves to lie down next to him. Their shoulders are pressed together, but Goten can't help but feel like they are so far away from each other.

He remembers when it had been so easy to know what Trunks wanted. Trunks had always been defensive, but Goten still _knew_ him. Now, Goten didn't know what Trunks was thinking, and that scared him. What if Trunks decided that their relationship wasn't worth it? What if he thought they'd be better off ending it, before it got any worse? Those thoughts scared Goten even more, but he couldn't banish them away. The time for avoiding was gone; there is nowhere else to run.

Goten can't stand how quiet the room is, so he forces himself to say, "Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

Trunks is quiet, and a sick feeling settles in Goten's abdomen. He doesn't know what else to say, but he looks over anyway. He pauses, because Trunks' eyes are squeezed tight, as are his fists. Goten bites his lip, because he feels a forming knot in his throat.

Just looking at him, Goten can't help but remember so _much_. He remembers flying through fireworks, and watching the sunset, and catching fireflies, and sitting in the rain, and snowball fights, and wild snowboard rides, and scary skiing, and kissing in the snow, and singing together, and warm fireplaces, and watching the dark sky. He wanted so desperately just to back to that night under the stars, where it was just them, with no other thoughts than each other. He wanted to be away from their problems, but he knew they'd have to be dealt with eventually.

The emotions he had felt during those times, the love had experienced, was so _real_. They're both in too deep; they can never go back, and Goten doesn't want to. He doesn't want these things to become just fond memories. He wants to always have them, and never let them go. There is so much fire left in him; he's not going to give up so easily this time.

"I've never been with someone that was worth keeping," Goten says.

"Worth keeping?" Trunks looks over at him.

"Worth keeping." Goten nods. "I want us to work this out."

"What is there to work out?" Trunks sighs. "There's always going to be another problem, we're always going to keep fighting, we've already _broken up_ before, and if we keep going like this, we are going to break up again. I _hated_ those three days we weren't together. It hurt so badly and all I could do was cry about it. I don't want to go through that again, but I don't know what else to do."

Goten feels guilty, but he's rather glad that Trunks missed him, and he wasn't the only one who was miserable after their lame excuse for a break-up. "We have to try harder then, Trunks."

"How much harder can we try?"

"Well it might be easier if we even knew what the problem was." Goten slides his hand over, to curl with Trunks'. "Just tell me; what do I have to do?"

Trunks looks over at him. It's a moment before he replies. "You have to stop treating me like I can't take care of myself. If I ask you something that isn't ludicrous, I want you to respect that, and quit running off like you always have to save my day. I know you aren't always trying too, but sometimes I feel like you see me as more of a prize that can be stolen from you than a boyfriend, and I don't like it. I want you too... work on that, and stop letting other people come between us. I can handle people who don't like me, but you just make it worse by making a big deal about it. I want you to stop that."

Goten processes what he's being told. He stares up at the ceiling, and nods his head.

Trunks eyes stay on him and his fingers tighten, as he says, "And what do _you_ want?"

Goten's eyes stay on the crème ceiling for a second longer, before he trails them to look at Trunks. "I want you to talk to me and stop being so defensive. I want you to quit keeping secrets from me, and realize that no matter how shitty things get, I'm _still_ going to be here. I don't want to have to worry about what conversations we can or can't have, and I want you to stop thinking of yourself as my girlfriend, or prize, or whatever. I want you to quit saying 'what do you want me to say', all the time, when we are arguing. Also, when we argue, I don't want to have to be worried that we are going to break up every time. I just want us to stop having such a fragile relationship, but I can't do that by myself."

Trunks doesn't say anything, but Goten knows that his words were heard.

Goten's voice is soft as he says; "you never answered my question. Do you want to be with me? Are you willing to try, because I am?"

Trunks' eyes were closed as he nodded. "I want to try." And then he's turning over, so his face presses against Goten's neck. "We're going to make this work."

Goten nods. "Yeah, we are."

"I love you," Trunks says against his neck, as he presses little kisses, his hands roaming up Goten's side.

"I love you too," Goten says, but he's pretty sure that Trunks isn't listening to him. The older boy's lips are pressing against his neck and his jaw and his ear and cheek, as his knee presses between Goten's legs.

"I love you. I love you _so_ much," he hears Trunks say. Warm hands run up his pale chest, as lips move against his own. Goten relaxes, as Trunks tongue swirls around his mouth. It's rare when Trunks is like this—in his head, Goten calls it his 'Activated Power Bottom Mode'—so Goten allows himself to let go and enjoy. There was nothing he loved more than having Trunks writhing beneath him, but this was a welcome change as well.

"Mr. Brief, I'm going to have to ask you to stop manhandling my patient."

Trunks' hand—which was trailing ever so discreetly past Goten's waistline—disappears as he jumps to his feet, yelping. His face is a furious pink, as he awkwardly apologizes.

17 barks with laughter—as does Marron, who is standing behind him—as he places his clipboard down. Goten, with flustered cheeks, awkwardly laughs as well. Sitting up, he trails his eyes over towards Trunks. Despite the lavender's attention being elsewhere, and the intense awkward atmosphere of the room, Goten couldn't help but smile like a fool. Goten figured that it didn't matter what they went through. It didn't matter what happened tomorrow, or with Akeno, or what happened to Trunks' new car. They were strong enough to get through it, and weren't ever letting each other go again.

Goten figured that was enough reason to be happy.

_End_

So I had a cameo appearance of android 17. Mainly for my friend, because he loves him, and also for me, because I kinda love him as well :3. Canon-wise, he's not a doctor (I think he's a park ranger), but this is fanfiction, and I can do what I want xD.


	31. New Year's Eve

_Disclaimer:_ I am far too lazy to come up with quite a complex series such as Dragon ball Z. I don't own it, nor do I wish I owned it, because that sounds like a lot of work...

_Summary:_ 31 drabbles about Goten and Trunks' winter as a couple.

_Word count:_ 2015 *_see what I did there?_*

Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.

_In response to __**Guest**_: I think it was a glitch with the site, because I didn't take it down :/.

I did it! You guys doubted me, but I did it xD! Sigh, guys, it's the end of an era :(. You have no idea how much fun it was to write these! I'm going to miss this universe so much! :'(. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support, they meant so much to me :D!

_Our Winter_

**Drabble #31-** _New Year's Eve_

"Why do I have to wear this?" Trunks inspects the blindfold in his hand. It was New Year's Eve, or better known as, their anniversary. Goten had already bid farewell to the rest of his family, before they had left for a get-together at Capsule Corporations for the evening. As much as Goten knew his mother wanted him there, it was understood that it was their anniversary—their first at that—so she didn't protest.

"Because, this is a surprise, obviously," Goten replies, as he takes the blindfold back. He wraps it over Trunks' eyes, and knots it in the back.

Trunks grumbles. "I'm not carrying you."

"Of course not." Goten puts his backpack around Trunks' shoulders. "This is a _big_ surprise, which mean _I'm_ carrying _you_."

"... I don't consent to that either. If you just guide me, why can't I fly on my own?" Trunks tucks his necklace of five golden rings inside his coat.

"Because there's no fun in that. Now get on." Trunks exhales roughly, as he hops onto Goten's back. The Son shifts his hands to hold him up by his knees. "Besides, I wouldn't want you running into bricks disguised as clouds, or anything."

If he could have, Trunks would've rolled his eyes. "Yes, Goten, because that just happens _all_ the time."

Goten chuckles. "You'd be surprised. Hold on."

Trunks arms tighten around his neck, as Goten kicks off the ground. When he is in the air, he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out his cellphone. He checks the GPS—as if he _ever_ knows where he's going—and sets off in the desired direction. The air is cold and hard as it whips against his face, but he ignores it, because he's certain the discomfort will be worth it later.

XXX

Goten had to walk a bit to get to their destination, since he could not just touch down out of the sky. He is receiving a few strange looks, considering the fact that he is carrying a nearly grown blindfolded dude on his back, but Goten only smiles. He knows he's weird.

As it turned out, yesterday was ironically the day Bulma found out about the online pictures. Being the richest woman in the world, with many sources all over the web, Goten didn't think it would take her long. There were more pictures found than Goten cared to look at, and that didn't quite sit well with Bulma at _all_. She was filing a police report, and Trunks didn't have the strength to say anything against it.

"_Say, Trunks. What did you do to Akeno? You know, when you said you beat him up."_ Goten couldn't help but ask yesterday.

_Trunks flushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I, uh, beat him up, obviously, and... and stuffed him in a locker..."_

_Goten snickered._

_"That's not funny Goten! He could've suffocated."_

_"But he didn't, so it's hilarious."_

Other than that, they did not talk much about him. Goten figured he'd let their lack of conversation of this particular subject slide. He just doesn't think there's anything left to say about Akeno. What's done is done, and the only thing they can do at this point, is the one thing Trunks kept trying to tell him: move on.

"Alright, we're here," Goten says as he halts his step.

Trunks slides off his back, and stumbles to get his footing right. "Okay, what's the surprise?"

Goten smiles, and walks behind him. He presses close, and unties the knot on the blindfold. Trunks blinks to adjust his vision. His eyes then widen, because on each side of him is a long wall of locks, completely covering the fence underneath.

His jaw drops. "We're at..."

"The '_Pont Des Arts_' bridge?" Goten says with a grin.

Trunks whips around to look at him, gaping. "How did you know?"

Goten mocks-offense. "Hey, I may suck at French, but I don't suck _that_ bad. And I don't think this is girly; it's cute."

Trunks rolls his eyes. "Yes, because me, at eighteen, strives to be cute." He then smiles, and leans in for a kiss. "Thank you."

"Reach into the side pocket on my backpack," Goten says when they part.

Trunks reaches into the side pocket. "Is this what we brought it for?"

"Partially."

Trunks arches his brow. "What else is it for?"

"You'll see in a minute. Did you get it?"

"Yeah," Trunks says, as he pulls out the lock. It's in the shape of a heart, with the key stuck in the keyhole. When Trunks looks on the back, he sees written in fine-tip sharpie: '_To Our Winter, and First Year._

_December 31__st__, Age 784 _

_SG x TB_'.

Trunks smiles, and pulls the key out. "I want to do it." He doesn't wait for Goten's consent, and scans the fence for an empty spot. When he finds one, he hooks the lock on, and latches it. He then hands the key to Goten. The Son smiles, rears his hand back, and sends the key launching into the icy water below.

Trunks, smiling wide, checks his watch. "There's ten minutes to midnight."

"That's perfect," Goten states, as he spins Trunks around, so he can fish through his backpack. "Remember that day I was caught in the blizzard?"

"Yeah," Trunks grumbles. "How could I forget?"

Goten grins sheepishly. "Right. Well, there was actually another reason I was out there. I had to get something."

"What something?"

"This," Goten says, as he holds out the object, wrapped into a thick cloth. Trunks arches his brow, as he unravels the cloth.

His blue eyes widen, as he nearly shouts. "Where in the hell did you get an uncut _diamond_?!"

Goten grins. "In a cave." It was big, and not all that pretty—it was uncut after all—but Goten knew how to fix that.

"We are going to break it."

Trunks looks at him, puzzled. "Break it?"

"Yeah, if we do it together, it should be no problem." Goten clenched the diamond in his fist, and held it over the water.

Trunks looks over at the other people on the bridge. When he sees that no one is paying attention, he gripped the part of the rock that Goten's hand didn't cover. When Goten counted down from three, they both squeezed, hard.

The diamond shattered underneath the pressure of their hands, as the pieces fell into the water below. Goten quickly reached out with his free hand to grab one of the scraps. It was round like a terribly bumpy sphere, the size of his thumb, and looked almost like the diamonds one would buy at a store. The only problem was that it looked too _much_ like a regular diamond. If Goten wanted that, he would've just went and bought one.

Improvising—and praying it would work—he pressed his fingertip against the rock. Concentrating, he zapped the smallest bit of Ki he could. The yellow energy became trapped inside, and shone dimly through the diamond.

"Whoa, totally didn't think that would work! You do it now, Trunks."

Trunks looked transfixed at the diamond. "Alright."

Trunks had better Ki control than him, and was able to easily zap his Ki through the diamond. Their energy molded together into one, making one bright tiny sun, which shone and glittered inside of the diamond.

"That's... so cool," Trunks said.

Goten smiled, and buzzing with nerves, pointed in the opposite direction. "I think that guy just saw us."

"_What_?" Trunks whips around, and scans his eyes back and forth. He cocks his brow in confusion. "What guy are you talking about?" Trunks can't find him, so he gives up the search.

When he turns back around, he has to look down, because Goten is down on one knee, with the shiny diamond extended towards him.

Goten nearly squirms, because he can feel the strangers' eyes on him. "Okay, you probably know what I'm doing."

Trunks gaped for a second. "But... I live half of the year in the United States, and you're... not even _legal_."

"Yeah, well," Goten says as his heart pounds. "I'm not saying we have to do this _right_ away—I doubt my mom would allow that—but I love you. I've known you my entire life, and I already know there's no one else I want to be with, so I figured 'why wait?' What do you say, Vegeta Trunks Brief? Will you marry me?"

Trunks bites his lip as he smiles, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Yeah, I'll marry you."

Goten doesn't really have a ring to put on his finger, so he just stands to his feet, and wraps his arms tightly around Trunks. He registers clapping in the background, but he barely notices. He doesn't think he's ever been this happy in his life, and all he cares about are Trunks' arms that hug him tight, and the warm lips that are pressed against his own.

When their lips part, Trunks says, "I love you."

Goten's face is buried in Trunks' neck. "You love me?"

"Yeah." Trunks nods. "I do."

"Well that's good, because I love you too."

Trunks chuckles against him, and Goten revels in it.

A thought occurs to him. "Hey Trunks, this diamond is big enough that we can turn it into two separate rings. How cool would that be?"

"I think that sounds good," Trunks says as he pulls away from the embrace. "Alright, I want to show you my gift for you, but I doubt it's going to top yours."

Goten grins. "Alright, let me see."

"Okay," Trunks' cheeks are a bit flustered as he turns around. He grabs the back of his coat and shirt to lift them, and expose his skin.

Goten's jaw drops and his eyes widen, because there, tattooed on the small of Trunks' back in cursive, is '_Trunks Loves Son'_.

Just like the rings he'd gotten Trunks for Christmas. Only his gift was in a place where _no_ _one_ else would see it, except for Goten.

Goten tried to hold back, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning down, and kissing it.

Trunks shrieks, and moves away. He doesn't get far, because Goten is behind him again, with his arms wrapped tight around his waist.

"You're so awesome," Goten mutters against his coat.

"Yeah I know." Trunks turns around in Goten's embrace. "And while you're thinking I'm awesome, I got something to tell you."

Goten arches his brow. "What?"

Trunks wraps his arms around Goten's waist. "Cayon invited me to lunch tomorrow. How do you feel about that?"

Goten mulls it over in his mind. Considering the fact that Trunks has his name tattooed on near his butt, and that they are _engaged_, Goten can't find it in himself to really care.

So he says, "Well, it depends. Are you going to bring me back desert?"

Trunks looks surprised. "Well I guess I can if you wa- Shut _up_, Goten." He grumbles with flushed cheeks.

Goten grins and bumps their noses. "Will you, babe?"

Trunks scrunches his nose. "We'll see, hon."

Goten's eyes brighten. "You got a pet name for me!"

Trunks blushes, and rolls his eyes. "Don't get used to it."

Goten is about to reply, when loud shouting cuts him off. Joining in with the countdown, he pumps his fist in the air. They had both gone through a lot this past year, and Goten really can't believe it's over. Goten won't lie; this was probably the best year of his life, and he's sad to see it go. He's excited though, because he's ready to start another year just as great. He wants to make new memories, especially with the boy by his side.

Once everyone has shouted 'Happy New Year', Goten of course, gets his New Year kiss. As he revels in the arms wrapped tight around his waist, and the soft lips pressed against his own, he can't help but think he's ready for a new beginning. No matter _what_ it will bring for them, he knows they're both ready for it.

_End_

Special thank you too _**DBZgirl95**_ who inspired the idea of the proposal! I hope you guys have a wonder New Year! I love you guys! :D


End file.
